Changing
by Icantgetenough
Summary: This is a story of Harry, Ron Hermione and Ginny's last year at Hogwarts after the war. Everyone changed for better or worse after the death of you know who. Slight AU no major characters died during the war.HG/RW HP/GW SS/OC M for much later chapters
1. Coming Home

Authors note: I have never done a Harry Potter Fanfic and I've actually never read the books just watched the movies. This is slight AU it takes place at Hogwarts when they are about 17/18 but there isn't anything going on. The war is over and all have decided to go back there final year at Hogwarts No one died well no one that's a major character. HG/RW this whole story I'll only say this I own nothing. I love Severus Snape As well. I have athe first 9 chapters done working on # 10 this will go until graduation and maybe an epilogue. Thanks for reading :D

It was the weekend before classes started at Hogwarts, of course Harry and Hermione were staying with the Weasleys. Harry had never been so excited to see a house before, he knew his two best friends and his girlfriend were going to be there and couldn't think of a better place to be. He should have ask to stay the whole summer and he knew this year he would for sure. Every summer gets worse and worse. The Weasley's always beg him to stay but, for some reason he always goes back during those summer weeks to muggle England. It was familiar it took him back to a time when even though things were hard they were simpler. Harry walked through the door with his things and before he could even set anything down Ginny was on top of him, he almost fell backwards as she hugged him, but with those Weasley death grip hugs she balanced him before the floor was hit. It was indeed good to be back at the burrow.

The week was nice with warm invitations and conversations with various Weasley's and of course having time with Ginny. It was really the best part. Harry though didn't neglect his friends though. Hermione and Ron sat up late talking about summer. Sometimes Harry felt they were all old war veterans telling stories, in since they were Hermione talked about her parents once again begging Hermione to stay home and go to "real" school. "I told my parents for the 100th time that day that Hogwarts is a real school and I'm almost done. They defiantly want me to go to university, which I honestly think I might, but how do I explain my report card. I'm sure Hogwarts makes a muggle card just in case or something." Ron scowled at this "Hermione, but you're a witch and you can get any job really right out of Hogwarts do you really want live with muggles." Ron asked. "My parents are muggles RON AND I DO LIKE A LOT OF MUGGLE THINGS" Hermione started to yell. "I'm sorry Mione, maybe you should show me around some time." Ron said sweetly. Hermione Smiled "of course!" "So Harry how bad was it this summer?" Ron ask.

"Well the Durseley's are as rude as ever I'm pretty sure that it is the last year I ever see them again. I'd rather not go into to detail really, I'm just glad that I don't have to hear the yelling the fighting or I don't have to be like there little house elf anymore." Harry told them. "That's really great you can stay here and you can stay in my room or of course you could have Percy's old room whatever." "I bet Ginny would like that a lot!" Hermione mentioned Harry blushed and Ron just looked away. Ron knew they were together and over the summer he was used to getting letters from Harry and accidentally opening the one for Ginny instead of him at least what he read wasn't to discussing.

Ginny walked quietly down the stairs she couldn't sleep she knew he was here and she couldn't help but want him to cuddle if only for a few moments. She knew it was late but she also knew the three were down stairs because Hermione wasn't in the room across from her. Ginny was glad the three were friends but couldn't help be a little jealous for not being added to their group. The three looked up at Ginny and continued to discuss the summer.

Hermione could tell Ginny wanted alone time so she grabbed Ron's hand and said "Ron I'm tired could you come up with me you know tuck me in and such?" With that Ron bounced up "Of course Hermione. Goodnight." Ron said as she eagerly went up the steps with Hermione. When they got to the top of the stairs where Hermione was staying Ron wrapped his arms around her and began to kiss her. He needed her more than she could ever know. None of them talked much about the war, they were done with that part of their lives, well at least they try to be. Many people died but no friends or family and that was what they were most thankful for.

Ron just wanted to hold her in his arms forever and ever and that would make his life perfect. Hermione put her hands through his thick red hair and decided it was her turn to kiss him. They could both feel heart rates rush as Ron dragged his hands all over her body and Hermione knew she couldn't take much more unless they went all the way and she knew neither of them was quite ready for that so she stepped back then wrapped her arms around him and leaned on his shoulder. Ron walked Hermione to her bed. She begged Ron to lay with him. "Please just for a little bit I just want to be near you a little longer." Ron smiled and laid on top of the covers with her as they laid contently.

With Ron and Hermione up the stairs Ginny instantly clung to him and Harry smiled the widest genuine smile he had in a really long time. In that moment everything was right in the world and he couldn't believe he was actually hers. He knew she loved him and he did in fact love her but, it took him a little longer to realize it. Harry was just relieved she had waited on him. She had been there for him in the horrible month or so after the war when everything felt like it was spiraling out of control. It was as if after the war it only got worse. It was like during the war Harry's brain hadn't caught up with his physical self until after all the events had occurred. Now he was grateful, they were all if age, they were spending there last year at Hogwarts all together and he had Ginny to hold.

Ginny couldn't believe it had really been 2 months since she saw him. He smelled just like always and his sent was beautiful. He had been there all day but being alone with him for the first time that day really made her realize he was actually here. She had her eyes closed as she buried her face into his chest and leaned across him. He felt so muscular and strong. He felt relaxed which made Ginny smile because she hadn't felt that since before the war. "Harry, I'm so glad you're home." Ginny said. "So am I" Harry whispered back. Ginny moved her head and stared in to his eyes. He was truly the most magnificent man she had ever seen. 'Man' Ginny thought. 'Yes, Harry has always been a man even when I first met him when I was 11 and he was 12 he was a man, never a boy really.' So with that thought Ginny kissed her man slowly gently, and fully.

Harry wasn't expecting such a sensual kiss, he instantly felt the pit of his stomach get fluttery and warm and knew in an instant his body and mind craved her touch. Harry made a move for air quickly then became the kissing aggressor. He kissed her hard and uncontrolled grabbing her hips so she would scoot closer to him.

Ginny loved this side of Harry, when he was passionate and needy of her. She moved away and Ginny begged Harry to come to her room. "Harry come up, PLEASE!" Harry couldn't resist the pleas in her voice. He climbed the steps each one giving him a clearer mind, he knew going into her room was dangerous territory. Harry knew, that he Ginny knew each other for years but not romantically. He made a note in his mind if clothes come off things have gone too far. He reached her room and went in following close behind her. He'd been in her room before, but this time it seemed, like a guilty pleasure.

Ginny looked around and thought 'This is a mistake, Harry must be thinking I want sex and I do, but not yet not today, he'll understand right?' She took a deep breath and turned to look at harry she smiled at his confused face and realized he'd been wearing the same thing all day and look sort of uncomfortable. "Why don't you change into pajamas and I'll meet you back here." Harry just nodded and left 'Shit now he'll really think I want sex.' Ginny thought. A few minutes later harry returned in a tight t shirt and pajama pants. Ginny was wearing one of his old shirts , she couldn't quite remember how she got it but she wore it almost every night and wore blue shorts.

"So, um why don't we just lay down a while?" Ginny said. "Gin, I, I don't know if that's a good idea." Harry said. "Just a little bit" Ginny responded. Harry couldn't say no so he got into her bed over the covers and Ginny joined him. "Harry, I know you and Ron and Hermione are best friends but do you think I'll ever be able to get in on that?..." and that's how the conversation started that lasted until they heard Hermione creep down the steps it was really early almost 5am and Ginny had her door open when Hermione passed by she looked like a deer in the head lights. Ginny just smiled at her and for the first time realized how late it actually was.

Hermione was glad to have the Weasley house as a place of transition being with her friends again and getting to see Ron. She loved the boy, but he could have a temper. She couldn't imagine what would have happened if Ron had come down the steps instead of her. She loved that Harry and Ginny were together. They had all changed after the war even though they didn't want to admit it. She thought more about it, maybe Ron wouldn't get to mad anymore maybe he would have just gave a glare and left. She certainly knew either way she wasn't going to say anything about the encounter. Besides she was also with Ron all night only they were asleep and it looked as though Harry and Ginny had been deep in conversation. As she made her way down the bathroom she thought about the night. She loved to kiss Ron because every time she did she could fell his whole body tense like it was the first kiss he ever had. It gave her chills. This was the first time in a while they had been together. She had been home begging for forgiveness. Her parents scared to death to let her go back after they learned of what she did. How she protected them. At first she was sure that even though she was 18 they wouldn't let her go back. She was truly scared that some guilt would take over her and she would never see Ron or Harry again. It was the end of the summer and her father had a great discussion about how she was 18 and she could do as she pleased. How she was always welcome home but he knew that it was her turn to make the decisions. After all she did already run off to war, risk her life for everyone her parents realized that there only child had grown up. Hermione walked back up the steps deciding her father was right she was 18 and could make her own decisions and she decided she was going to go back up the stairs where she belonged in Ron's arms. Except for when she was at home, she slept in Ron's arms every night during the whole war after he came back to them. She was so unsure how she was going to survive at Hogwarts without being in his arms. She saw Ron was up which surprised her. "You left and I couldn't go back to sleep." Ron answered. Hermione just shook her head and laid back down pushing her body right against her.

**Thanks for Reading I hope you enjoy I don't have beta and don't usually use one so sorry if there are mistakes please right and review. Liek I said I dohave the first 10 chapters done and have thoughts for #11 but any sugestions will be taken into consideration.**


	2. Ready to Go

Harry tried to wake up but the feeling of Ginny was too much to handle he just wanted to stay there forever and sleep in her arms. He woke up with her wrapped around him instead of the other way around and it felt great. He laid his head back down. He knew he should wake up it was morning the sun was already up. This felt so good though and he knew he would have to relinquish her soon enough but not quite yet. He laid back down and sleep took over him once again. When he awoke again it was George with his wand raised about to hex Harry "WAIT" Harry yelled out as he pulled out his own wand. At this Ginny stirred and her own wand was pointed at George. "George, I'm okay Ginny said and she stood up to go over to her brother. Trying to get him to relax. "He just stayed here last night I'm okay, he didn't do anything and even if he did George its none of your business." "You're my baby sister Ginny!" George shouted. After this Molly walked into the room along with Fred. "FIRST OF GEORGE I'M YOUR YOUNGER SISTER BUT NOT A BABYAND SECOND WHO ARE YOU TO TELL ME WHO I CAN AND CAN'T SLEEP WITH. IT'S NOT LIKE YOU HAVN'T BEEN AROUND, BESIDES I MAY HAVE ALREADY HAD SEX WITH HARRY OR SOMEONE ELSE, MAYBE I'M A PROSTITUTE GEORGE AND THAT'S HOW I GET MONEY FOR MY ROBES!" She honestly didn't know where the last part had come from. She was just so mad and it all came out at once. She didn't know why she wanted to sound like she was a whore toward her brother and she never realized her mother and Fred had come in. Now she was upset looking at her mother's shocked face and turning to Harry. She went to get comfort but he looked wearily at her. George had left. "I didn't mean those things I'm a virgin I just don't know what came over me, I know I shouldn't have said any of that but he infuriates me he has no right!" Ginny expressed as Harry finally wrapped his arms around her.

When Ginny came down the steps George apologized and she did as well. They gave each other a long hug and George kissed her forehead. Molly seamed rather pleased and they all went to 9 3/4 platform for there last year.

Ron let out a big sigh of relief when he walked up to the train. None of them were perfects and Hermione turned down head girl. Yes Hermione Granger turned down head girl. She knew that she would never be able to reprimand her friends and they all had a tendency to get into trouble. After last night and Harry's idea she knew she made the right decision. She was watching out the window knowing that this year would be wonderful. She had Ron they has a perfect idea with the Room of Requirement and she had her perfect man.

Ron was happy to be back, to have some freedom his parents wouldn't quite let him have. He wanted to take the next steps in the relationship he had with Hermione. He wasn't sure yet how he was going to convey it to her. They really haven't done much but kissed and slept in the same bed. Ron was pretty sure even Harry and Ginny had done more than that even though he didn't want to think about it. They sat in the train together. Everyone was ogling them knowing they were heroes of the war. Something else the group wanted to forget. Hermione closed the curtains. They could hear people starting to knock on the glass and Ron was getting annoyed until a conductor came through and told everyone to get back to their seats.

When they got to the stop and had to emerge with the rest of the crowd Hermione felt a little nervous she hated the attention. She knew Ron would like it a little bit and Harry was worse off than she was when it came to getting compliments. When they got off the train with their things they were instantly swarmed around like A list celebrities. They signed things before several professors both old and new came down to greet them. "There have been many changes to Hogwarts including new dormitory set ups thanks to the war most of them were destroyed. We have decided it best to make the dorms like muggle dorms at university. 7th years get 1st pick of room and roommates, also we know that with the war came many new engagements. No one here is married so please remember same sex dorms. Also we would request that if you are engaged that you wait to have your marriage after graduation, if you simply cannot wait we can make arrangements for quarters. Also I know many of you are of age or older, even some 6th years so if you are 17 or above we have decided we really can't have any curfews, you can apperate any where you would like anyways . As for anyone under 17 you will have normal curfews." Snape said in a rather cheery voice. "Also don't worry if you do not have a roommate we can match you up if need be. We have many new staff members that you will meet tonight so let start by sending 7th years off to pick your rooms, please abstain from the 4and 5th floors of the towers they are for 1st years." With that Ginny, Harry, Hermione and Ron got onto a carriage and discussed the news. "We should get the room closest to the commons." They all agreed and they went on their separate ways to get the room.

Harry quickly set up his side of the room as did Ron. When everything was finished Ron said "Let's go get the girls." Harry nodded and soon enough they were where the girls were staying. They read the rules looming over their heads. No opposite gender shall be in the rooms past 9pm. Doors shall be left open when other gender is present past 6pm. There are no acceptations. Harry and Ron both rolled their eyes knowing how many girls and guys would stay together many of them the whole semester without getting caught hopefully they would be those couples. When they got to Ginny and Hermione's room it looked nowhere near being unpacked the two girls were talking and laughing as they noticed the boys. "Look two helping hands" Hermione smiled. Ron and Harry just looked at each other as Ginny put a huge box in Harry's arms. "Ginny, what could you possibly have in here?" Harry ask. Ron laughed just as Hermione did the same to him.

Harry and Ron sat the boxes down seeing clothes in both of them, sorting the shirts from the pants. Hermione put her bedding on and Ginny put her books away. They were almost done putting everything away. "Let's go get some butter beers." Ron mentioned. The foursome headed off to get there drinks and talk about their upcoming semester. Ron warned Ginny about the potions class professor. Harry told her not to worry and she'll do fine. With that he kissed Ginny lightly knowing Ron wasn't excited about him and Ginny seeing each other. Harry knew that Ron and he were best friends and even though he loved Ginny he did want Ron to be comfortable, so he had only given her light kisses.

Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny walked in slightly late to dinner knowing that McGonagall would give them a stern look when they walked in. They all sat down enjoying the meal talking to other classmates they haven't seen over the summer. With the first night came a celebration that was attended by students and faculty alike. Ginny, Hermione, Ron and Harry took turns dancing with each other and talking to other students and professors. The evening was drawing to a close when approached the bunch. "I see that you are all as close as ever." McGonagall said. They all just smile. "Ginny it looks like you have a lot of people to help with this year no reason you shouldn't be at the top of your class especially with Hermione being your roommate." McGonagall says. "Sounds like there is some pressure on me." Ginny laughed. "Well you guys should behave this semester you're always getting into some trouble, Harry, Ron, Hermione, you better try for poor Ginny's sake to keep a clean and clear path." "We'll, try" Ron got out Before McGonagall spotted a couple getting to close on the dance floor and she whisked off to that direction.


	3. Boys Night ?

AN:Hope the first 2 chapters made since I accidently deleted some pages between the 1st and second chapter. Well here is ch 3 enjoy and REVIEW please :D

The next morning classes started, Ron was nervous as he looked at his schedule of course it was the same as Hermione's and Harry's and somehow even Ginny. He had a feeling the professors had something to do with it. He was happy but, unsure of what to make of this semester. This is the first time something horrible hasn't happened he knew it was the first day but he just felt like for at least the semester everything was going to be okay. The chamber of secrets was far past them years ago. Voldemort was defeated and it just felt like this was the chance to be normal, well as normal as you can be being a wizard, and having best friends that just happen to be Harry, and Hermione.

Lunch was the first time Harry got to see Ginny and actually talk. When she came in to sight Harry couldn't get the smile off his face. He really loved her. He knew somewhere deep down she was the one. He felt like a fool for thinking that. They were both so young and also his best friend's sister. He knew he really needed to talk to Ron. Now was not the time though, it was time to eat and be merry. Classes have gone great except Ron accidently turned a potion blue instead of black and the professor was still confused on how that happened. Hermione also fell off her stool in the second class after falling asleep to the professor drone on about whatever it was.

Hermione had changed the most after the war. Yes she still studied and loved to learn but, now she knew that it was okay not to be too serious, but sometimes she wondered if she learned this just a little too late. She didn't mean to fall asleep but he was going on and on about something they learned first year, and went over in second year, and mastered by third year, she could have probably said the speech word for word so her mind quickly drifted, into a blissful sleep until she landed on the floor thankfully Ron had been there too catch her before she hit her head.

"So Ginny how are you liking our classes." Ron asked as they sat beside her. "So far so good, not falling out of chairs quite yet." Ginny replied." "First day and I'm already being gossiped about." Hermione said. "Well at least it's not as bad as Jane, there is a rumor going around she was pregnant over the summer." Ginny looked over at Jane they weren't exactly friends but they knew each other. Ginny wondered if it was really true. So much stuff had happened after the war she thought it could have happened. She thought about all the couples that came after the war everyone seemed to be paired up if they were 6th or 7th years. Maybe Jane made a mistake; she knew she almost did with Harry, the night they all came back. Not that it would really be a mistake it just wouldn't be for the right reasons.

She thought about that night. Harry was alive and Ron and Hermione, and she was still shocked and all she wanted was to be with Harry. She wanted him just in case, just in case that the war really wasn't over. That tomorrow Harry would have to leave her again. Then she went to Harry's bed and couldn't find the strength to wake him he looked so peaceful and so instead she clung to him and fell asleep that night. That had been enough just holding him was enough for her that night and the rest of the time until he left for muggle London that summer, then every night she laid there for hours trying to remember the feeling of him in her grasp.

"I don't think it was rumor, I overheard her talking about it with some girls about how she had to get rid of the baby." Harry said. "That's just awful" Ginny mentioned. "What's awful, the fact she was pregnant or the fact she "got rid" of it"." Ron ask. "got rid of" Ginny and Hermione both said rather loudly and looked if anyone else heard. "I couldn't imagine being a father right now." Ron answered. "Well Ronald sometimes it just happens and you have to be a dad weather you like it or not if your 15 or 25. It's not like she wanted to be pregnant at her age!" Hermione couldn't believe she said that. Her darkest secret just unknowingly came out to the table.

Her father wasn't her biological father, his name was Sam Linvine and her mother was 16 when she got pregnant and 17 when she had Hermione. Hermione hadn't told anyone about it not even Ron or Harry. She loved her father like he was her own. He was the only man there for her and she knew he loved her just the same. Sam was her mother's first time. Her mother told her the story when she was old enough to hear it. Her mother told her of a drunken night in high school right after a dance. She had liked Sam for a while but she never acted on it. The Vodka gave her a little more courage to talk to the boy she liked. Talking lead to kissing and kissing into pulling off clothes and eventually sex. Her mother said it was a mistake to be with him but never mistake to keep Hermione. When her mother told Sam about the pregnancy he was honestly really great she said. He wanted to help and be there but, as the months went on he realized that an actual baby that was his would be in the world and he couldn't handle it. He left transferred to a new school sent money and apology letters for a while until Hermione was about 3 and he completely stopped.

Hermione's mother had much support from family and friends and when Hermione was 4 her mother met a wonderful man her father. He was the only father Hermione ever knew. He was only a year older than her mother but was so kind to her a sweet. She started calling him dad when she was 5 and never looked back. He was her father. When her mother got married to him she and mother both took his last name. She wouldn't change it for the world but she always remembered that her biological father wasn't there for her and it hurt more than anyone could know, that your own flesh and blood wanted NOTHING to do with you. She knew after this she might have to explain herself but, for now she would apologize and keep quite.

"Hermione I'm sorry, I'll take it back" Ron said surprised by Hermione's reaction."Ron you don't even know what you're sorry about." Ginny replied. "Do you even know how they do one?" Hermione ask. "Well I never really thought about it." "Well we're not discussing it at lunch!" "Well I think we are now aren't we?" Ron asked in an angered tone. " Look Ron, not that you would know or anything but Muggles do have different procedures and I don't know why Ginny knows what it is but, they basically suck out the baby inside you and it dies did you want that baby to die?" Hermione said in a hushed tone. "Well since you put it that way no, not really, sounds like an awful way to go if you ask me." Ron said.

Harry changed the subject. "I thought that Ron and I could have a boy's night you know, after practice." Harry said looking at the girls. Both Hermione and Ginny smiled. "Finally a girls night." Ginny laughed. The rest of the time the group discussed classes and the excitement of study hall being the right after lunch.

It was now late evening the last of the sunset was showing in the sky and boys night had officially begun. "So Harry why a boys night we never had one before and no offence the girls are a lot more fun, even though one is my sister" Ron said. "Well, Ron I don't know how to say this, but it's about Ginny." "Harry, what, what did you do to her, or what do you want to do to my little sister?" Ron ask with his voice slightly shrill. "I don't want to do anything to your sister, I want to do things WITH your sister, and the answer is everything Ron. I love her, I really do Ron and I just want to be with her for the rest of my life. Don't you feel that way about Hermione?" Harry ask. "Harry I know, I know but, she is my little sister, the first girl in 7 generations and no offence Harry but we get into dangerous things and I just don't want her involved. I get it Harry you want to be with Ginny and I can't stop you and I won't because, I know how much I need Hermione, just like you need my sister" Ron said with a sigh. Harry smiled. "Well honestly I didn't think it would go this smoothly." Harry chuckled. "Well I've had all summer to think about it really and you were with my sister the whole time and I never saw her so happy before. You better not be making her too happy Harry" Ron muttered the last few words. "And are you Ron making Hermione "too happy."" Harry questioned. "Believe me I don't think I could contain myself if I did you would be the second to know well after Hermione of course." Ron blushed. "She's like a sister to me Ron and I know you love her so much, I can see it, but uh this getting way to gushy for guys night." Harry said. "Agreed lets go do some manly things." Ron smiled. "let's go get some drinks." Harry smiled. Ron frowned, maybe we should get the girls then, no offence but if we go just the two of us I don't think we'll no when to stop!" Ron said. "Alright let's go find the girls." Harry said.


	4. Staying

AN: Thanks everyone for adding me to favorites and reviews. I need to start ch 11 where it will become more M rated. Enjoy

" I honestly wonder about Ron sometimes, are you sure he's your brother you can't be farther from each other when it comes to common since." Hermione said." I know, he's just a boy, Harry is the same way sometimes." Ginny replied. "Boys and their nights, what could they possibly be doing right now anyways." Hermione ask. "Probably talking about some game coming up, or how crazy us girls are." Ginny said. The girls wanted to dress up walk to the bar right outside the grounds of school. It just was fun to do something to get out of the room and laugh for the evening. Ginny wanted to dress up a little and talked Hermione into doing the same. Ginny put on a low cut top her mother would most defiantly disapprove of but Harry would very much enjoy. It was a dark yet bright blue and hugged her waist. Next she put on pair of skinny jeans and flats because they decided to walk. Hermione put on a strapless green tunic and black leggings with green wedge sandals. Her makeup was done darker than Normal and Ginny actually used less. They walked out the door and onto the lawn.

Harry and Ron looked for the girls but couldn't seem to find them until they reached the green. On their search Ron finally spotted Ginny and Hermione out on the grounds talking to some guys. Ron noticed that Hermione was dressed in a green strapless top and supper tight jeans. Her hair was perfectly straight and he instantly felt blood leave his head. Before he could think any more of it, he saw his sister, with clothes his mother would disapprove in a heartbeat. She was in a low cut top that he was pretty sure of if she moved in the wrong angle her chest would be exposed, talking to the boys along with Hermione. 'So that's what girls night is' Ron thought. Harry also saw the girls and even though he loved what Ginny was wearing he still wasn't happy seeing either out with the guys.

Hermione spotted the boys first. She felt a little guilty after seeing them and grabbed Ginny's arm pointing to their boys. "We have to go" Ginny said midway through the conversation and got up with Hermione walking over Harry and Ron. "Looks like the girls are having a boys night too, Harry." Ron said as the girls came toward them. "Ron don't be mad please." Ginny said. "What are you girls doing dressed like that talking to the guys?" Ron ask both of them. "Well it's not like were dressed like sluts Ron, we can dress how we like!" Hermione said. "You don't dress that way for me." Ron started. Ginny just looked at Harry "We were just going to get a drink then Hermione and I discussed coming to get you. Some guys just started talking to us we were just being nice!" Ginny said. "No more boys/girls nights!" Ginny and Ron said at the same time. "Agreed." Hermione replied. "I'm sorry Ron we were just having some fun with the guys. I already know you want to be with me, I just sort of want to feel like some other guys would want me too." Hermione said. "Merlin, Hermione, don't you know every boy wants you?" Ron ask. Ginny and Harry just watched as Hermione shook her head no. Ron went in and hugged her giving her a kiss. All the guys the girls have been talking to were watching and one guy yelled out "tease." Ginny and Hermione laughed as the boys walked with them to the bar.

"What would you boys like, we have top notch scotch if you'd like." The bartender said. "Well Ron here and I are 18 but I'm not sure if I should have something to strong on a school night." Harry replied. "Well how about a Butter beer for you and just a touch of the scotch for you and your friend?" "Fine you lured me in Harry smiled." "Ladies, what would you all like the bar tender ask. Hermione and Ginny looked at each other and smiled "Margaritas please " "Look at us drinking Scotch on a Monday night by this time next week it'll be the fire whiskey!" Ron said. Harry laughed "Just don't tell your sister." He whispered. The night went on with light conversation with the girls. They all sipped on their drinks and when they finally left Harry was sure he had one to many of the Butter Beers they ended up ordering, or maybe it was just the scotch all he knew was that he had a buzz.

The week passed rather quickly and it was now Friday. Everyone was still getting a feel for all their classes and were excited it was the weekend. Ron and Hermione had to end up switching their study hall to the end of the day after professor Snape had to many people in the class. Ron and Hermione were excited it was there last year it meant getting out early for them. Ron and Hermione were in her room alone. It was the first time they actually got to do this. They talked about class and Hermione laid down with her slowly patting the bed. Ron was a little nervous they both knew they had about 2 hours until Ginny and Harry were done. They knew that Ginny and Harry needed some time alone too, but it seemed as though neither couple was allowing for it. Ron lay down and Hermione curled around him taking in deep breaths. "Ron, can we do this every day? "Hermione questioned. "Of course" he said. With that the happy couple laid with each other in a comfortable silence. Ron got to thinking; 'Here I am in bed with Hermione Granger, not doing anything, why am I not doing anything?' Ron slowly rolled over and was staring into Hermione's eyes they both smiled and Ron slowly started to kiss her and even though they've kissed several times before the same spark goes through him.

Hermione was kissing Ron's lips wanting more and while kissing him looked at the time. They had 45 minutes but, she wanted to make a move. She deepened the kiss and involuntary moaned. She blushed a little and Ron smiled. "Can you stay here tonight?' Hermione ask. As soon as she said it though she wished she could take it back, not because she didn't want him too, but she didn't want him to take it the wrong way. She could feel her heart pound in her chest. She wanted this she really did, but her mom and dad surely didn't raise her to be like this. She took a deep breath and thought 'I'm 18 mom and dad, maybe upset but, I know everything will be okay.' "Hermione are you sure?" Ron ask nervously. "Yeah just you in me, I mean you and me, you and me, we can talk play games, homework." She said blushing. "That sounds nice but what about Ginny? Ron smiled. "She can stay with Harry." Hermione replied. "WITH HARRY! Who knows what they'll do up there, Hermione she is my little sister, I can't have Harry all over her, knowingly!" "Your "little" sister just turned 17 your only 11 months apart! She can make her own decisions, and we already have been discussing switching rooms, she likes the, idea, and besides you really have nothing to worry about, you know Harry is going to respect whatever she wants or doesn't want to do." Hermione explained. "I know, I still don't have to like it, I'm fine with them being together, I'm just not fine about thinking about them, physically together." Ron scrunched his nose trying to get the images out of his mind. "I know, Ron, I know." Hermione responded." "It's different here there is so much freedom, and with being of age it like we have free reign of the place. Mom and dad don't even get progress letters anymore now that were 18 and I was fine with Ginny and Harry at home because of mom, but now I'm unsure of what she'll do. Harry does know the spells right?" Ron said all too quickly. "Your sister does Ron, Harry and I had a talk with your mother about this stuff. I really don't know the charms well enough but I know muggle ways and I'm taking muggle medicine so I can't get pregnant." Hermione answered. Ron looked up semi relieved and semi scared of what she had just said. It did take a weight of his mind but he was sure his mother had said something embarrassing he didn't wasn't to think about. With that the happy couple cuddled and Ron brought out a comic he wanted to show Hermione.


	5. Learning

AN: Hope you guys enjoy please review!

Ginny and Harry came into the room and the first thing that came out of Hermione's mouth was "Tonight?" Ginny took a second to process. "Miss Hermione Granger, so soon, Ron must have done something right, for a change!" Ginny smiled. Ron just scowled and Harry looked completely lost. Ron noticed the weird expression on Harry's face and explained "Us Weasley's are swapping rooms tonight, Ginny is your roommate for the night, and just to let you know, not that you will, but, you can always use my bed, to sleep in." Ron smiled. Harry smiled a nervous smile and Ginny already was starting to grab pajamas and make up and a set of clothes for the next day.

After dinner Ginny walked up with Harry to his room. She could hear her heart pound in her chest. Of course Ginny had been in a bed with him cuddling even sleeping, but today was different. When she was at home she always had this line that tread lightly on but would never cross, for her parent's sake. Now, there were no parents, and now they were free to do whatever they wished. Ginny gently set her stuff down and lightly kissed Harry.

Harry was staring at Ginny, not really even paying attention, he was lost deep in thought. He knew that nothing had to happen tonight, Ginny may not even want anything to happen tonight. The farthest they've gone was some heavy kissing, he hasn't even touched her breasts yet, let alone have sex. Harry knew he was being ridiculous, it wasn't like Ginny would even ask for sex, after all they already discussed that they were going to take things slow, So maybe tonight was just one more level up the ladder before he got to the top. His mind stopped reeling when he heard Ginny ask a question. "Can you help me study?" Harry nodded and grabbed the book from her hands

(AN: THIS PARAGRAPH HAS TWILIGHT SPOILERS and yes I know the books in the set in the 90s and twilight wouldn't be out but I thought it would be funny.)

Hermione was telling Ron about the muggle book she was reading one of the many she brought from home. Ron was truly interested in the book, Hermione was going on about Vampires and how they sparkled and how werewolves were a tribe of some kind. They all lived close to each other and the place was always gloomy. He thought it was funny how muggles portrayed things. "So how does this thing end?" Well they get married and she soon gets pregnant with a vampire/human baby. She has to drink blood they steal from the hospital and then she almost dies from the baby but before she does is quickly turned into a vampire. The werewolf imprints on the baby and they will married when she becomes of age." "That is really gross and weird." Ron said.

The evening soon turned into night and Harry and Ginny began lay down, it was early but they knew that they wanted a little fun before bed. Ginny went to change in to pajamas. She lifted off her shirt and Harry just stared at her body she was wearing a pink bra that gave Ginny just a little bit of cleavage. Ginny knew he was watching and decided to perform a little bit of a show. She turned fully facing him and slowly wiggled out of her pants. She couldn't help but laugh at Harry as she turned away from him. She took her bra off knowing he couldn't see anything she exposed and quickly but on her pajamas. Harry's mind was realing. It was the most he had ever saw of Ginny and it made him uncomfortable in the pants he was wearing. He knew she was being a tease she always was one and he liked it, it was sexy and she knew not to overdo it. Ginny walked over to the bed that Harry was still laying on and laid on top of the covers. Harry got up and thought he could return a little bit of the favor knowing fully well he didn't look as good as she did. He took off his shirt exposing his bare chest and Ginny took a deep breath in. She could see the scars of war that they all had. She had minimal scars she got lucky. She saw the hurt of war in each one of the scares and she just wanted to heal him.

He was too embarrassed to stay toward her with the ever growing bulge in his pants, so he turned around took his pants off and changed into pajamas as well. When he got back on the bed they smiled at each other and began to kiss. The kisses became more passionate and soon Harry straddled her in his bed. He couldn't believe that here they were, alone. Harry almost waited for someone to knock but, no sounds were made. He put his hands close to her arms and leaned to down to kiss her. He moaned out her name and as she lightly bucked up toward him. Harry felt himself getting harder, he took a deep breath and groaned. "Ginny, you like this don't you?" Harry ask huskily.

As soon as Ginny heard the words coming out of his mouth her mind took her back to the chamber of secrets. No one was there to help her and there she was with Tom, on top of her saying almost the same thing Harry had. He ripped her shirt and pulled at her pants and the rest she had blocked out of her mind, until now. She could see the hand coming toward her grabbing her breast and ripping pants. She didn't know but she was screaming "Please, no, stop Tom please stop."

Harry quickly grabbed her up in his arms "Ginny, Ginny, its Harry, what's wrong. " Ginny fluttered her eyes opened and grabbed Harry. She let a tear roll down. Harry held her, lost at why she was crying and wondering who the hell Tom was. Ginny felt the tear drop and she knew she had to explain herself. "Harry, when I was in, in the Chamber of Secrets, I was with Tom I know I was unconscious but, it was like the most real nightmare and he, he raped me over and over again, it was so real, Harry." Ginny got out before crying again. Harry was stunned and just rocked her back and forth as he let a few silent tears fall from his eyes. "Who, knows about this Ginny?" Harry whispered. "Just you and the mind healer. I promise I'm okay just the way you said it was almost what he said in my dream. I just was taken a back for a minute." Ginny replied her voice slightly wavering. "Ginny I'm so sorry, I love you." Harry whispered.

'What in bloody hell am I going to do?' Harry ask himself as gently held Ginny. This wasn't fair to either one of them. Ginny was scared to even be with Harry and even though it wasn't actual physical rape it was mentally stressful, and Harry knew many times that was way worse. He was smiling at Ginny. She was no longer in his arms but back on the bed pulling him close kissing him. "Please Harry let me do this?" she ask. Harry was unsure of what "this" was but he was willing to do anything to make her feel better. Harry shook his head in agreement as Ginny began to slowly kiss him again. She was in control now and the position was switched she was hovering over harry kissing him slowly grinding into his hips as her kisses turned deeper and longer. She felt Harry's hardness and began grinding more and more. She was shocked what it was doing for her but, she knew it had to stop at least for tonight so she slowed down and finally stopped kissing Harry. "Sorry I didn't mean to get you going I was just caught up in the moment." she said sheepishly. "It's really okay." Harry smiled, "I uh have to go to the bathroom I'll be right back" He ran into the small bathroom in the corner of the room grateful it was something else they no longer had to share with the whole floor.


	6. Different

Ron was with Hermione enjoying the time. Everything was so different with her. She made him want to learn spells and she had wonderful stories of the muggle world that she would tell. He'd been there a few times before bit never for very long and with all her stories he wanted to change that. He had fleeting thoughts of staying for a long period of time in the muggle world, doing muggle things that Hermione spoke of. Ron was sure he could listen to her stories for hours.

Hermione saw Ron's face light up every time she told him of something he had never heard of before. She was glad she could easily entertain him. Even though it was Friday it was getting late and Hermione wanted to go to sleep. She stopped her stories for the night and started getting ready for bed. Hermione thought about giving Ron a show but quickly decided against it quickly changing Ron did the same. She got to the bed first trying not to look over at Ron. She got comfortable knowing Ron still had to lay in bed too. When Ron got in bed she instantly felt nervous. She knew that Ron wouldn't do anything she didn't want him too, but she wasn't sure what caused the fright.

The next morning came and Hermione was exhausted she stayed up half the night thinking about what she was doing. She knew her parents would be displeased but, she also it was her last year and they were all of age. She felt like she had herself in a trap between being a child and a woman. One second she felt like she was in total control she could do what she wanted, she was 18 and her mom and dad weren't there to tell her what to do. If she wasn't a witch then she would already be at university and they wouldn't say anything. Then, other times she imagined her dad walking through that door, seeing her in Ron in bed and expecting the worst. She could picture it so vividly. Her dad would scream and yell at her for being so irresponsible, he would grab Ron and say nasty hurtful words. He would tell her to pack her things she was leaving and never coming back. She could see the hurt in her father's eyes, along with Ron's. This went back and forth until almost 3am when she admitted defeat to her head.

Ron rolled over looking into Hermione's eyes and could tell something was off, something was wrong and he hoped that she didn't regret him staying the night. He leaned in to kiss her and she gladly accepted when he pulled away he could see her smile but he still knew something was wrong. "Hermione, did I do something wrong, are you okay?" Hermione hated that he could see right through her. "You didn't do anything Ron, I promise I was just thinking last night and couldn't sleep." Hermione answered. "The great Hermione Granger, thinking, Hermione too much of that is obviously not good for you." Ron cheeked. Hermione lightly smacked him and she giggled. Ron laid back down and snaked his arm around Hermione. Without saying a word, both went back into a peaceful sleep.

Harry was holding Ginny tight as he woke up. Last night was the most bittersweet night of his life. He had Ginny in his room cuddling up against her. She made him feel alive as no one ever had before. She was there for him and he was there for her. He knew that he fully and completely loved her. Then when they were kissing and things got a little heavy and she told him, that even though he had saved her all those years ago in the Chamber, that she was exposed to horrible awful things. He didn't truly save her, at least not yet, he knew that he was the only one who knew. He also knew that he couldn't help her at least, not on his own. Hopefully what she had said was true and she was fine. Maybe the mind healer gave her ways to cope.

Ginny could feel Harry's protective arms around her she felt so good. Last night when she was on top of Harry and in utter control she felt amazing. She felt like Harry was the most amazing man she ever met. In a weird way Harry just took over the number one spot for the best man in the world. When she was growing up and even up until last night her father was her number one. He was her protector her advice giver and even the protector of some very important secrets. Her father knew how she felt because she was the only girl, he knew she couldn't relate to her mother and her father knew exactly how she felt about her brothers. But, now Harry was protecting her and he had been for a long time, Harry gave her advice for classes and he knew her biggest secret. He knew exactly what to say to her in times of need and she was the one holding her never letting her go.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked sweetly as she stretched. Ginny gave a reassuring smile, "Harry, I'm fine and everything is okay." Harry took a deep breath wanting to tell her his plan, of talking to McGonagall, before he could lose the nerve. "Ginny, I want to help you, I want to talk to McGonagall." Ginny instantly froze. "Harry! You can't tell anyone, it happened forever ago and you can't and I won't let you!" Harry took a deep breath ready for her to say something along those lines. "Ginny, I just don't want you to have those nightmares or be afraid anymore." "You have nothing to be afraid of Ginny. Please if you don't come out with it, it's only going to make it worse." Ginny thought about the words that she was hearing knowing he was right that all this tension was building. She had nightmares many nights since those days in the chamber. She knew talking would help but, she didn't want to do this, not yet. He had already talked to a mind healer once and he was doing so much more than that women did. Harry was so unsure of what to do. He knew she was mad at him for the idea but, he wasn't going to apologize. He stared into her eyes and put his hands through her beautiful hair. "Do you need to shower?" he asked. She simply shook her head yes. "Well, let me show you the trick with this one." he smiled.

Harry showed Ginny how knob of the shower had to be perfect before the water would roar to life. " Harry, I'm sorry, I was being defensive I'm just really scared, and I don't want anyone to know, but I know you're right talking to someone would do me good but, I just need to think about, okay." Ginny said as she felt the warm water with her hand. "I know, I know you've been holding it in a long time, I just want you to feel safe." Harry replied. Ginny genuinely smiled at him this time. "I know" she said. Harry walked out of the bathroom waiting for Ginny to finish so he could hurriedly take a shower and get down to breakfast before it was over.

Ginny stepped back into the room with Harry with a towel wrapped around her. "I forgot my close out here." Harry looked over at her knowing she had nothing underneath the towel. It was so short it barely covered her. He couldn't help but feel himself getting hard. He took a deep breath and just stared at her while nodding his head at whatever she had just said. She laughed when she saw the expression on his face. She expertly put on her clothes right in front of him without ever exposing herself to him. It was a talent she possessed after being the only girl with 8490812 brothers in the house.

Harry shook his head in bewilderment because right before his eyes Ginny was in a wet sexy towel to her normal attire, not that he didn't think she was sexy in that as well but he had quite a few fantasies with Ginny in a towel. He slowly got up and went to the bathroom trying to decide if he was going to take a cold shower or take a warm one and wank to Ginny like he normally did.


	7. Ugly

A/N: I'm Sorry I havn't updated in a few days I have my final Semester of College classes starting MONDAY Ahh so I've been preparing for that along with having my Fiance here, (we go to college together but he lives in a different state)Anyway I hope you enjoy I'm working on ch 14 now So I say this will be about 25 chapters give or take, enjoy and REVIEW ...

When Hermione and Ron finally did get up Hermione was the first to open her eyes. She felt much better, she was glad Ron was here and she was sure he could just stay here the rest of the semester and she would be fine with it. Hermione turned over thinking she would wake him but she didn't he adjusted his arm to wrap around her once again and she smiled. He was so peaceful. "Ron we need to wake up." Hermione whispered. Ron shuffled tuning away from her still asleep contently. Hermione couldn't help but laugh. "Ron, we really need to wake up." Hermione says slightly shaking his body. Ron flipped over once again pulling Hermione to him and squeezing her close to him. "RON, WE HAVE TO GO!" Hermione yelled. Ron finally opened his eyes blinked a few times before realizing where he was and who he was with, then smiled and kissed Hermione. "We're going to be very late to breakfast." Hermione stated. Ron didn't want to miss breakfast so he quickly grabbed his clothes and changed while Hermione went to the bathroom for the quickest shower of her life.

Hermione and Ron held hands at they got to the great hall. They went to the table and sat down by Harry and Ginny. They all seemed to have a relaxed look in their face and It was the least stressed they have all been since ever coming to Hogwarts. This was there year, this was the year of change and the year of happiness.

It had been two weeks since they switched rooms for the first time. They had all talked and decided that after this weekend that they would try a weekday test to see if they could actually handle it. It was near time for their first big test so they all decided to go to Hermione and Ginny's room to study.

"What are the four ingredients needed to make bigly iggly potion ?" Hermione ask as all the others wrote down the answer. Ginny took the book from Hermione read the next paragraph of the book and asked "If you can't find moss from an oak tree for the Leestess potion what other moss will work." Then the other three wrote down there answer. The book went around like this until one chapter was done then they reviewed their answers. Ron groaned "I'm done studying." "Me too." Harry replied. "Fine we'll take a 20 minute study break Hermione answered."

Hermione and Ginny talked about the new professor Ben Delieno. He was really good looking and young and an amazing teacher. He was teaching a new class offered about living on your own after Hogwarts getting your first job and such. It wasn't really a class as much as an information time. Many times he would let you study or take off back to the dormitory considering they were all 7th years. He was still getting to know them but they knew many topics were coming up right now they were talking about life skills like banking and applications for jobs. They knew they'd talk about housing, higher education like healer training. He even said that they would talk about relationship issues. "If only I wasn't already seeing Harry." Ginny said half-jokingly. The girls looked over to see if the boys had any response but they were caught up in their own conversation. The girls continued to laugh about their fantasies of Professor Delieno who insisted they all called him Ben.

The guys were talking about the girls. "Harry I get so confused by Hermione sometimes she says one thing and means the exact opposite." "I know what you mean Ginny says she wants to go to out but then when the time comes to go she just wants to stay in." "That's really odd she's always the one who wants to go at least to the field or go play on her broom. She has been acting a little strange lately." Ron said. "I know Ron I think she just needs to figure some things out." Ron just nodded, he thought Ginny was just worried about the upcoming tests so he didn't question Harry and went on to talking about Snape's class. "You know Snape changed so much after the war. I think once Voldermort died he moved on." Ron said. "I know he was so amazing during the battle." Harry said. Snape was really a changed man. He was nicer to everyone except maybe the first years. He was helpful and rarely yelled when a mistake was made. To top that off he had only taken points away when homework wasn't done. He was trying and Harry and Ron could see that. Even Hermione mentioned how great his class was." Do you think that the new first year professor, uh what is her name has a thing going on I saw then walking the halls alone the other night." Harry ask. "Oh the blonde that sits by him at every meal. Uh I think her name is Salentria Barry. Yeah they are defiantly sleeping together." Ron said smugly.

"Alright let's just finish this." Hermione said loudly. The boys looked up and just wanted to get through the next few hours so they could go back to their room and sleep well before the test.

The next morning everyone was last minute studying for their tests they had, Snape had been really great but they knew his tests would still be the same. The group went to breakfast then off to class they took the test and enjoyed the relief that came with taking the test. The last class for Ron and Hermione came and they headed back up the stairs to Ginny and Hermione's room. "Merlin today has been long!" Ron said. "I know Hermione said as she flopped onto her bed and closed her eyes. "Why don't we do our weekday test tonight?" Hermione ask. "Mione, I just got done with a test . . .OH you mean staying in each other's room, now that's a test I can pass." Ron joked. "Don't be so sure of yourself Mr. Weasley." Hermione laughed. The two discussed break even though classes had just begun less than a month ago, they knew how great their last year was going to be.

Ginny grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him into her room only half surprised that Ron and Hermione were both there playing a game of chess. "I hate you guys get out early." Ginny said. "You and Harry get to sleep in it's not like breakfast is mandatory, I don't see you guys most mornings except asleep!" Hermione laughed. "Do you want to stay with Harry tonight?" Ron ask. "Of course!" Ginny answered. She got her things and Ron went to get hers leaving Harry and Hermione in the room alone.

"I don't remember the last time it was just you and me." Hermione said. "During the war." Harry answered more shaky than he meant to thinking about when Ron had left, he was angry at first but Ron saved his life and he loved him so he got over it quickly. "Are you and Ginny really doing okay?" Hermione ask. "We're doing fine I think we all need to have our alone time though an I don't mean as a couple I mean as individuals I can tell she needs that, as do I." harry said. "Me too." Hermione confessed. "Well this weekend we should have alone time. Maybe use the Room of requirement make in to four sectioned off spaces. Harry decided. "I agree I love the Room of Requirement it a shame we don't use it more often." Hermione answered. "I wonder who else uses it." "Hard to tell" Harry replied.

"So brother I find that it is always you and Hermione arranging these sleepovers, something Hermione hasn't told me yet?" Ginny ask. "If you think that Hermione and I are having sex we aren't, yet. She is the one who has mentioned it not I, not that I'm complaining, I just don't like thinking that you and Harry are doing who knows what up here." Ron answered. She would be lying if she didn't feel a pang hit her chest. She knew her brother didn't see her as a whore, but the way he said made her feel that way. She also thought about the farthest she went with Harry was the night she freaked out at him. The last few weekends just involved sleeping. From what Hermione said heavy lip locking and feeling around was about it for Hermione and Ron. This weekend though she wanted to change her situation with Harry, and she hadn't even told Hermione hopefully on Friday afternoon they could just get some girl talk in. Ginny left her bag of things in Harry and Ron's room then waited for him to finish packing as they went back to her room.

The evening was fast approaching and the couples went their separate ways from the common room they'd been inhabiting. When Hermione and Ron laid on her bed she smiled. She knew she was going to wake up with him, shower and get ready as he did the same but instead of lounging around and sleeping in they would awake early and go down hand in hand for breakfast. There would be more people out and about, than on the weekend, more ways to get caught with all the professors, in a way it was kind of sexy and she day dreamed about getting caught.

Ron turned over and looked into his eyes seeing her day dream. " Shouldn't you get out of your robes?" Ron ask. With this Hermione shook her head. She grabbed pajamas she was going to wear a cami that was low cut and matching shorts. She went to the bathroom to change. When she walked out she could see His eyes grow wide. She thought about what he must see all the scares all, imperfections that the war had given her including MUDBLOOD on her arm. 'He must think I look horrible, why did I even wear this/" She thought to herself. Before Ron could speak, before he could say how beautiful she looked Hermione ran out the door with tear in her eyes.

Ron was so confused and bolted out the door just as fast chasing after her down the stairs into the commons room, down the stairs all the to the first floor down a long hallway where she finally took a seat in the window seal bringing her knees to her chest and letting her tears stream. Ron caught to her two seconds later. "What the hell Hermione, are you okay?" Ron ask concerned " I SAW HOW YOU LOOKED AT ME LIKE I WAS A MONSTER." She didn't care who heard she just knew that at that moment Ron Weasley would never want to be with her.


	8. Fixing Things

A/N: I made all the notes no major character death because I hadn't fully figured out who I all wanted in the story so that why that was there. Had my first day of classes for the new semester what a long 16 weeks it will be.

Snape was walking down the hallway making sure no 1st years were planning, 3rd years were sneaking and 6th years were romancing each other. When he heard no other than Hermione Granger's voice booming throughout the hallway when he noticed she and what looked to be Ronald Weasley by one of the many windows. She was crying and and he decided to ease dropped on their conversation,

"You what, Mione, no you have it all wrong I was going to say you're beautiful I was going to hold you in my arms, kiss you cuddle with you, sleep with my arms around you, hold you until the morning."

"Please, Ron, don't lie, I feel the same way when I see my scares, the word on my arm, the way you look, I wear my robes so no one will see because if they did . ."she trailed off.

Snape walked up to them and with a surprise Hermione noticed his face was not of anger but of sympathy. "If they did what Miss Granger?" Snape said simply.

"Hermione it doesn't matter to me you're perfect and beautiful no matter how many scars, you know my splice its awful but you don't care just like I don't care about yours." Ron said.

"Professor Snape can you help me?" Hermione ask ignoring Ron's speach.

"and Ron if he really has a bad splice scar."Snape responded.

Hermione smiled. "OH thank you." Hermione did something none of them expected she hugged Snape while standing in the window ledge. She was tall enough to be face to face with him and even kiss his cheek.

"I wouldn't tell Professor Barry you just got kissed by the most amazing girl in school!" Ron joked before realizing it came out of his mouth. When the words came out Ron turned almost purple as did Snape and Hermione.

But with that all Snape said was "Nor would I Mr. Weasley, Nor would I. Now come with me." Snape said as the two students followed him down the long hall way up the stairs and into his class room.

"No one would give this to you other wise, this magic they don't use at the hospital, it's too dangerous to mess up do you trust me , Ms. Granger?" Snape ask in a thick tone.

Both students just shook there head's." You first Mr. Weasley."

Ron let out a whispered "alright."

"I can only get rid of what I can see, so please take of your shirt."

Ron complied and Hermione watched seeing his body and she was lost in the moment and moaned out loud. Snape and Ron instantly looked up and she blushed the reddest she ever had. "Try to control yourself Ms. Granger, you can at least wait until you two get back to your room." Hermione just nodded and blushed again.

Snape noticed how bad the scares were and knew that the potions she used were good. They healed him fast so they could get out with the mission but by healing so fast the scars were dark. He quickly went to his closet and pulled out a dark purple liquid potion. He gave Ron a cloth. "Rub this on the scars I must say a spell to make the potion stronger." Snape said. "Healous monixous scarus antifinous daro." Snape said as he took his wand and traced over the scar with his wand. As soon as his wand touched the purple liquid went into to over drive making fresh clean skin over the old scars.

"I'd rather you not take off your pants Mr. Weasley but, if it just as bad you can simply take this potion into my office and the potion will work by its self just not as well." Ron went toward the office with the potion and the cloth.

"I think I'll go help." Hermione said. Snape just raised a brow. "It's nothing I haven't seen before; I slept with him and Harry in a tent for months on end we've all seen way more of each other than we should have." Hermione finished.

Ron carefully pulled at his pants looking at the dark line that went down his hip to his upper leg and went down behind his thigh. He took the purple liquid trying to get it along the line but couldn't then he heard the door open and quickly turned not sure if he would rather see Snape or Hermione. When he saw her barley open the door and slip in. "help?" Ron asked

"of course" Hermione grabbed the cloth and rubbed it down his thigh to the bottom of his leg the purple sunk into his skin and the scars were much better. She quickly kissed his lips and went back out to the classroom.

"Ms. Granger." She took off the robe she currently had on exposing her worst scar, the one only the Weasley's and Harry had seen. It looked like it was just done to her, not months ago.

"It was a strong dark magic used for this Hermione." Snape said using her first name. "I'm afraid that it won't completely go away but I'll try. She shook her head as Snape once again grabbed the potion bottle rubbing the purple potion. He applied it to her arm and the awful word that had been on her for months now. He chanted his spell once again and the word started to dissipate but when you looked, as was said you could still make out the word faintly, it was forever engraved into her skin and nothing else could be done. Snape thought he had failed his student. To his surprise she looked in glee.

"Oh thank you, its so much more than I could have ever ask." Hermione said.

Ron looked at her and smiled as he held onto her waist and she shrieked in happiness.

"Well who knew Miss granger was this easy to please." Snape ask. "Any other large scars Ms. Granger?"

"Well actually a death eater's wand stabbed right through my leg." She had on pajama pants but knew she had to take them off she blushed but slowly pulled down her pants exposing her bright pink lace underwear semi embarrassed and showed the largest scares along with many other scares along her legs and hips one with a very large long thick streak going north up to her stomach he gave her the potion and felt very awkward as the barley legal Hermione Granger and her boyfriend were waiting for him to take away the nasty marks on her body just as he was about to say the spell for the last time that night he heard the door open.

None other than Professor Barry stood in the door way. She was sickened by what she saw a girl standing there in her underwear with a mix of happy and nervous expression. Severus, her Severus looking as if he was about to touch her and she couldn't get out of the room fast enough. What was she going to do. But before anyone could say or do anything Hermione grabbed her wand closed the door and locked knowing she would have to explain the situation.

Snape just looked shocked at what just happened Hermione could care less if the scars on her leg were just mildly taken care not fully like Ron's chest. She had to tell Professor Barry everything was okay. Hermione pulled up her pants put on her robe and walked over to a crumbled up Professor Barry on the floor.

"Professor Barry, Snape was healing my scars, that's all, my boyfriend Ron is right here, he healed his scars too." Hermione gently said to the older women not looking at her. Hermione motioned for Ron to come over.

"Uh, yeah, Professor Snape is really good with them fixed my splice right up, see!" Ron said.

She looked up at the young man's chest and saw the lines of the splice were unusually thin almost impossible to notice until you look at angle and squint. She instantly went to the man she loved and smiled. Then started crying again

"I'm so sorry I just, after Semeun I thought, oh I'm so sorry!" Salentria whispered.

"It's okay I understand." Severus took the women in his arms giving her a light kiss. Hermione and Ron looked on as both their smiles got really big. Hermione and Ron were at the opposite end of the door and Severus gave them a glare as if they should leave.

"Thank you Professor." Hermione said.

Then of course Ron had to say a something. "Hope you guys don't need contraception potion the hospital wing is out the rest of the day." Before Severus or Salentria got a word out. Ron ran for the door but it was still charmed. Hermione glared an icy glare

"RONALD WEASLEY WHY DO YOU KNOW THAT, WHY ON EARTH WOULD YOU GO TO THE HOSPITAL WING TO GET CONTRACEPTION POTION WHEN YOU KNOW I'M ON THE MUGGLE PILL!" Hermione's voice rang out.

The professors just looked amused as they watched the fight. "Hermione I didn't I went to go check if they had any anti-itch cream I got bit by a bug and I heard Madame Pomphery say she was out and wished that the 7th years wouldn't have so much sex but glad they were being safe." Hermione instantly blushed and uncharmed the door dragging Ron out with her.

Salentria couldn't help but laugh. "Mr. Weasley does realize you are a potions professor doesn't he?"

"Sometimes I wonder that question myself." Snape said as he smiled. He went to his own private collection of potions and grabbed the lilac colored potion and then he and Selentria stepped into his private rooms.


	9. The ever helping Professor

Harry was looking at Ginny as she quickly went to his second drawer; it had slowly become hers over the month of staying the weekend. It had some extra towels and pajamas and a few other things she found out she needed on the weekends. She grabbed a pair short shorts and a long sleeve shirt. She went into the bathroom quickly changed and walked back out. Harry could never get enough of her. In one of their many conversations Harry had confessed that he loved her long legs and she was definitely letting him see them tonight. Her shorts just covered the curve of her bottom and her shirt was tight accenting the soft mounds that were her breasts. She had no makeup on which he liked the most, seeing her pure natural beauty. She smiled the biggest smile she could when she saw the look of his face. She was trying to get past the images that flash in her head when she thinks of the relationship she and he both want. She sees amazing images of Harry and her in very compromising potions, but then as soon as things get really good in her head a flash of Tom pops in her head and she can't shake it. She was done with all this she was done of not being over it. Instead of getting in bed she doesn't say a word and walks out the door.

Harry was utterly confused she wasn't mad, she didn't yell and there was nowhere she needed to be. She quickly walked down the steps watching as they moved. Harry was on her tail she wasn't surprised. She didn't say anything she couldn't find the strength. As she walked to her intended spot she saw Ron and Hermione walking toward the room, they were so happy looking so lost in each other they never noticed that they passed. Harry also noticed the young lovers lost in each other grinning happily. He would be sure to ask later. Ginny quickened pace thinking of how she was going to get away. She saw Professor Snape's beautiful potions room and noticed it was open how lucky could she get.

"What are you doing?" Harry ask, but she chose not to answer. She walked back to the supply room which was wide open this must truly be her day. She grabbed exactly what she needed frog eyes, beetle wings, snake oil, vanishing creme, water from an oak tree, and a cauldron. Harry just watched until it clicked.

"Ginny no this is dangerous, you are not doing this." Harry started he was trying to stay calm

She was trying to forget, no doubt the chamber of secrets. "HARRY I'm done with this, I'm tired of not being with you. I'M TIRED THAT EVERYONE OF MY FANTASIES OF YOU END WITH HIS EVIL FACE, THE MENTAL PAIN LIKE IT JUST HAPPENED YESTERDAY!" Ginny shouted.

Harry just looked at her not knowing what to say and neither realizing that the room connected to Snape's personal rooms.

"Damn it what now", Snape said as he heard the yells coming from Ginny Weasley in his storage room. He looked at the half disrobed women in front of him as she quickly put her shirt and pants back on as Snape reached for the door. He was quite though as he picked up on the conversation. ….

"like this, please Ginny not like this." There were tears in both of their eyes Snape could see.

He saw the things set on the table, this was bad.

"I can't, I can't talk about it thinking about it makes me never even want to have sex and sometimes I can't help but thinking of him when you touch me. I just want to forget Harry." Ginny said as she collapsed on the floor Harry ran up to her embracing her as silent tears came from his eyes and giant loud sobs came from her.

"Excuse me Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley but I've already helped the other two what trouble in paradise do you two have," he ask airily. Ginny's sharp intake of breath and rigid frame startled everyone as Salentria entered the room.

"I can't Harry please just, can we go back, I'll just sleep in Ron's bed, I'll leave in the morning I can't do this anymore." Ginny said as she was about to walk out the door.

"Miss Weasley you just stocked into my storage room about to make a very powerful forgetful potion, not only should you have 100 days of detention you should be expelled, but if you would just tell me Miss Weasley a maybe we can put this behind us."

Harry was so lost and confused angry not at Ginny but her feelings, her heart ache. The passion she had for him but the fear of a man that was no longer alive, a piece of his soul that was destroyed long ago.

"Ginny, please can you just let someone help you, I've tried so hard. Have I not given you space, I'm sorry if I scared you please just . . ." Harry begged.

" No Harry this isn't you fault but, I can't be with you not right now maybe not ever all I do is think about him." Ginny said.

"Would anyone care to explain" Severus ask.

Ginny looked at him knowing he could just look in her mind she gave a knowing look to him. He swiftly moved his wand and looked into her mind looking at the pain seeing the agony her memory possessed. It was an awful memory something that made him want puke. She was so young then only a first year and her innocence was taken maybe not physically but mentally. When he had seen enough he quickly looked back into her eyes.

"You poor child." He managed.

"Please talk her out of this professor."Hary ask.

"Its hard to do that Mr. Potter I can understand why she would want to forget, but you are correct its very tricky and you might forget things you shouldn't its best to talk about the situation."

"One to talk Severus." Salentria butted in.

Ginny smiled. "I just I just can't be with Harry, in the way I would like." Ginny blushed as did Harry.

"I don't really mean sexually, well I do, but I just feel so fragile and I'm not. I am most definitely not." Ginny got out.

"Then there is no need to worry then is there Miss Weasley." She shook her head.

"Miss Weasley Take comfort in knowing that this was long ago and though I don't condone your thoughts of Mr. Potter, you know he dare I say loves you, trust him for both your sakes." Severus let out.

Salentria Smiled as did Ginny She ran up to Severus smiled.

"Thank you, Thank you so much." Ginny said as she hugged him.

"Are all the female student population this fond of you Severus." Salentria ask.

"Not usually." He laughed and they all did.

"Now if we may I was attending to some personal business as he motioned to Professor Barry. Everyone blushed except him and both couples went their separate ways.

Ginny and Harry went back to his room quietly. Ginny felt a million times better telling Professor Snape. Well more like showing now she thought about it. It was like he carried her burdens as well. She didn't really want her grief for him to bare but for some reason when she saw his eyes it was like he was sort of relieved she told him but also very upset.

Harry was happy she had already put a slight spring in her step letting him also have a spring in his. They walked through the door of his and Ron's room and it both hit them at once they were utterly tired. The time was unknown until he looked at his watch. It was 11:45 and they still had a whole day of class to get through. Ginny was done she wrapped her arms around Harry as he dragged her down to the bed and drifted off to sleep with her in his arms.

The next day came with everyone smiling as they walked down to meet each other. Everyone was glowing with happiness. Neither couple had talked so neither knew of them going to Severus for help. It would have to be a later discussion after classes.

Lunch soon was over and the four went to the last class they had together with professor Ben Delieno. His class's and gotten better and better they were talking about so much. Today's agenda was discussing wizarding roles in the work force. Ron wanted to play quiditch along with his younger sister. Harry had wanted to look into helping out at Hogwarts with DADA. Hermione wanted to go into potion and charm research or healing.

As they went around the room it seemed like most classmates were debating between one or two things. They didn't talk about anything boring really just what the class was interested in. Then they went to Luna Lovegood and she said she wanted to be a sex therapist. It was strange when she said this because no one laughed no one was in shock it was like it was the most natural thing to come out of her mouth.

"Well sex therapy wasn't on my list of things to talk about but okay. Why sex therapist Luna?" Professor Delieno proceeded.

"Well you know all those huladobeys out in about not allowing couples to reach orgasm is such a horrible thing." Luna replied.

At this some people shook their heads others like Professor Delieno raised their eyebrows.

"Okay well all I can tell you is good luck in that profession I really hope that I will not be needing your services." Delieno said as serious as possible which made the rest the class burst out in laughter.

The day ended with Ron and Hermione going to relax and Harry and Ginny off to potions class. It felt odd walking into his class after what had happened the day before with the couple but they knew Snape would never mention a word. He may be mean and cruel in class but he was the best when it came to personal secrets. That's why none of them never mentioned the romance he had between a certain professor. Most people never really noticed and if they did notice it was mainly gossip about how good he was in bed. Snape never cared much for gossip but never really stopped it from going around. Harry was pretty sure he and the other staff have bets based on gossip. He would soon find out if his career decision is in order. Then it hit him he may be a co-worker of Professor Severus Snape, war hero. He never thought it would be odd to be beside him teach and yelling and learning from students. It was odd to think that he was old enough to such things. Then he really thought about it. He and Ginny were old enough to get married technically, be able to have babies and have their own place. His head was starting to hurt at how fast actual life was hitting him.


	10. sharing the boys

Ginny looked over at a nervous Harry he was thinking she could tell by the far off glance in his eyes. She was trying to get his attention before Snape saw the haze in his eyes but it was too late.

"Do you think this is day dream class Mr. Potter?" Snape asked.

"But I can't have a baby yet?" Harry instantly said.

"Miss Weasley I had no idea you're expecting" Snape said very alarmed.

"She's not." Harry said as he got his bearing's he was in potions class and totally said the wrong thing out loud before.

"Sorry Professor I was just thinking about the future." Harry replied. Everyone was snickering and Ginny looked mortified.

How could Harry have said that out loud she was going to kill him when they got out of here maybe it was time that she and Hermione had another girl's night, well without leaving. Almost like a sleep over. It was sad but this would be the first weekend since school started she would actually stay in her own room. She was looking forward to it.

The night quickly approached and instead of telling the boys they weren't staying they just locked the door. It was rather funny the pounding of the door until Hermione finally told the boys that they had the night off. Harry looked over at Ron and on that moment they both knew they had no idea what to do. They had no backup plan they had just assumed they would spend their evenings together for a little while then go their separate ways like they did every evening. This was weird. They actually had time together but they planned not having time together so they already discussed what they wanted, they already did what they wanted maybe a game of good ole fashion muggle chess was in order. That night Ron and Harry stayed up half the night and still neither had even looked close to victory. The boys gave it a rest and went to bed.

The girls on the other hand did stay up all night talking about everything.

"So Mione what do you think of Ben" Ginny ask.

"Oh you mean the professor every girl including us has been drooling over?" Hermione replied

"I love Harry but I will admit I have lust for that man, pure day dream I want to have sex with you and touch your body lust." Ginny laughed.

'I know, why is it that in muggle and wizarding schools a like there is always the one teacher that every girl wished would keep her after class?" Hermione questioned.

"I don't know but I like it and I agree its like there has to be the devil the angel, the one who couldn't teach their way out of a paper bag, the boss and then the teacher that wants to be your friend but no one else wants to be." Ginny said.

"Yeah I used to think Snape was the devil but now I'm leaning toward a totally new category I just don't know what to name it yet." Hermione stated.

" I know he's been really almost nice after the war and I would be to, Voldemorts dead, he's with a young hot women and he is happy".

Hermione shook her head. "Indeed Snape is well off now. Can you see them getting married and having a little Snape baby." Both girls giggled and then changed the subject to the boys.

"Have you and Ron, you know . . . "Ginny ask.

"Oh No, I would have told you . . . I think." Hermione answered.

Ginny smiled and nodded. ""We haven't either just so you know." Ginny said.

"Maybe we should soon, I mean not like tomorrow or anything but, I've been thinking about it for a while.

"Yeah, me too." In some weird way I think Snape is responsible for me thinking about it, and obviously Harry is with that outburst today . . . I thought I was going to kill him!"Ginny grimaced.

Hermione started to laugh "what did he say?"

"Oh Hermione I sort of wish you and Ron were in there with us, maybe at least If Harry was talking to Ron he wouldn't day dream. I was trying to get his attention because he was just staring out the window with a glaze. I was too late Snape said something to him and he shouted but Ginny can't be pregnant!. I was so shocked I was speechless he said sorry a million times as we walked back up here from class though. I know he is I just wish Snape didn't have so many thing he knew about us." Ginny finished.

"I know but he has changed so much I really do hope he and Professor Barry stay together. He deserves her. Hermione said.

"He really does" Ginny smiled.

"I think Ginny is mad at me." Harry said as Ron closed the door to their room.

"Why because, you got her PREGNANT!" Ron said.

Harry had a shocked look on his face

"Yeah mate I thought you'd tell me, I knew something like this was going to to happen. I overheard some other people talking about it at dinner!" Ron said as he backed Harry up into the wall.

"No Ron you got it all wrong!" Harry said slightly frightened. "I was day dreaming about the future about getting a job, getting married and when I came out of it Snape scared me and I said my last thought out loud about Ginny being pregnant. She is not Pregnant we haven't even done anything like that at all I promise Ron." Harry flung out the sentence half jumbled but Ron understood and took a deep breath.

"Good thing I didn't write that letter to the family then, huh." Ron said as they both chuckled.

"We'll maybe we should just play some chess or something" Ron said.

They quickly become bored.

"We're totally lost without them aren't we?" Ron ask. Harry just nodded.

"Lets go to the commons room." Harry said. The boys headed down to the floor below them seeing many people up talking

"WOW its Harry Potter and Ron Weasley out of their Room or should I say girlfriends room on a weekend!" One of the other students said.

"The girls decided to share us with the rest of world tonight I guess." Ron said.

The boys talked to many people in the commons room and played a muggle board game called LIFE. Harry was familiar with the game and Ron was asking a lot of questions about vans and if this was really how people lived in the muggle world.

It was late almost 1 am before the boys went back up to their room. Ron was tired but he was so used to having Hermione in his arms during the weekend he just couldn't get comfortable. He flopped around like a fish on dry land back and forth until he just laid straight on his back and stared at the darkness.. Harry let out a long sigh.

"I need her to sleep I think I sleep better an the weekends than weekdays just because I have her in may arms." Ron said.

Harry looked over in the dark seeing his figure laying on hos back. "Yeah l know what you mean, lets go to the girls." Harry stated

Ron didn't need to be told twice he quickly got up not even bothering woith light and opened the door to get to the girls rrom as soon as possible. Ron knocked softly and Hermione answered. All she did was grab him and lead him into her bed. Harry closed the door locked it and went to Ginny's sitting form on her bed. They quickly snuggled up to one another.

Harry thought about how he got to this moment in his life. He thought about getting the owl from Hogwarts. He was so confused and lost and he realized he belonged in another world, secret from his own. A land of fantasy child's imagination to any unsuspecting muggle. Then when he got there he realized even though he knew no one that he was at home in a world he never knew. He was in love with being there. He met Ron and Hermione and they necame best friends.

Now he was with Ginny Weasley the little sister of Ron's the one who had a crush on him since he was too young to know what love really was. Somehow she had found her way in and he had accepted. At first he thought he never would but, he couldn't see it any other way. Harry felt Ginny cuddle closer to him, he didn't even know that it was possible he felt how close her body was to his and he was content on laying there forever with her. He loved that she was so comforted by his presence.

He knew this had to do with the war the feelings all coming out. He knew that if this never happened none of them would be together. Hermione would have NEVER told her feelings and Ron wouldn't act on his. And He would never of thought of Ginny in this way, well he had already thought of her being a girlfriend but not a fiancé, not a wife not a mother of his children or the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with but now more than ever that's what he saw her as. Harry closed his eyes satisfied with his moment in time and let his body relax making sure he had Ginny in his arms and drifted into sleep.

**AN:** Sorry for the wait ti has been written for weeks now just got busy with homework and the fiance and I'm trying to come up with an ending I'm up to chapter 14 which is quite long. Its set in October, I think I'll end it with the winter break and an epilogue.


	11. Parties

It was now the third week of October and things couldn't be better. Hermione and Ginny had decided to participate in muggle Halloween going to London and taking the boys. Today they found out that Professor Selentria and Professor Ben had arranged a Halloween party at Hogwarts. When it was announced Snape scowled and Harry and Hermione both laughed at the look in his face. There were no rules of dress, or none were told and Ginny got a devious look at her face.

"Can we go to that store you found before school started with all that muggle stuff for a costume?" Ginny ask. "That's a great idea!" Hermione said. I thought it would be fun to go out but being here in the castle sounds even better' Hermione said. The boys looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Why, oh why is it that girls want to dress up, and why did they have to dress up too.

It was dinner time and the chatter of the great hall was deafening. Harry was trying to eat quickly he was already getting quite a headache. The feast on the table was good and he quickly chewed almost choking on a piece of meat. He finally got up quickly to go to his room to get rid of the splitting headache.

Ginny quickly followed knowing Harry hated the noise of the Great Hall. It was overly noisy she noticed after the announcement of the party. When she opened the door he was already downing a potion so his head wasn't in much pain. Harry's eyes softened when he saw her and just laid on the bed. He was laying on his stomach and Ginny laid next to him and rubbed his back. She then straddled him and moved his to his shoulders and Harry let out a sigh.

"Ginny thank you, this feels really nice." Harry said. "Sit up" Ginny said. She watched as he flipped over and sit up. Ginny started on his shoulders then up his neck. Harry was in heaven. It was so good to feel her hands on his skin. His robes were already off and Ginny was trying to get his shirt off. He lifted his hands knowing that at any time Ron could be coming through the door. She continued to rub and massage his shoulders and back. He was making low graons and moans and unknowingly turning Ginny on.

Hermione looked over at Ron finishing his plate of food. "Ron meet me in my room okay?" Hermione said. "Sure!" Ron said as he lifted a roll to his face. Hermione walked out of the great Hall calmly then ran down the long hallway to the portrait saying the password and going to Ron and Harry's room. She knocked and didn't even open up it she knew Harry wasn't feeling well. Through the door she simply said "I have Ron for the night take it easy, get to sleep, see you tomorrow goodnight guys." When she got to her room she quickly grabbed the essay she had due in two days and began to write.

Ginny and Harry had both jumped when Hermione came to the door but was very happy with the words they heard. Ginny smiled and stopped massaging Harry's back and instead wrapped her arms around him. She began giving harry light kisses on his exposed arms and back. She was suddenly hungry for him.

Harry turned to face her and she instantly grabbed her lips with his. Harry forgot all about the headache that he once had the potion dulled the pain but Ginny vanquished it. He felt her hands run up and down his chest and he felt shivers of need run down him. He felt Ginny push him down. His head hit the pillow and she once again straddled him their lips never parting. He once again felt Ginny greedily pawing his chest and faintly touching his stomach making the pit of his stomach burn with desire and feeling his manhood rise. He instinctively thrust his hips toward her.

Ginny felt Harry's penis hit the back of her butt and she slightly jumped and had a mix of emotions joy, excitement, dread, fright. She but when he rocked against her again she let out a low moan which surprised the both of them. She moved her body down and even though they both had cloths on she could heel his heat meet with hers. And they both jumped and were in a frenzy of want and need, Harry kept rocking as they made out and Ginny met his thrusts. Then she felt Harry's hands under her shirt.

Harry felt her stomach as the both rocked into each other and inserted his hands up until he felt the edge of her bra. This was the first time he'd opened his eyes, he had to make sure it was okay. He looked stopped and she opened her eyes as well and simply nodded and both smiled as the continued their assaults on each other's bodies. When he felt her breasts he wanted to explode and he almost did. He felt his way underneath the bra and his fingers ran across her nipples and she let out a squeak of pleasure, so he kept running his hands over her hardened nipples and started thrusting himself against her heat. His pants were so tight they were really starting to hurt as she grinded herself against him and then he came. He was shocked at what he had done and even more shocked that Ginny was still grinding against him to until she sighed in pleasure and he knew she had came too.

He felt cum all over his boxers and knew he had to clean up, but she drained him of the little energy he had left of the day. He kissed her once more and she rolled over, lying beside him content with what just happened. "I'll be right back" Harry blushed and headed to the bathroom. She couldn't believe they had just done that.

Ron was looking over at Hermione as she wrote her essay and he to was in the process of writing his but he couldn't think. He didn't care about, he couldn't even remember what he was writing the essay on. He siged in frustration and saw Hermione get up and walk over to him. "How about a break?" Hermione ask. " A break, Hermione you never take a . . ." And then Hermione sat in his lap and began kissing him. She was almost done with her essay and she could tell Ron was nowhere close. She kissed him for what seemed like eternity and then pushed her body flush with his hugging him around his neck. They were both so totally relaxed in that moment that neither one even thought about school, homework, the holiday coming up, they just were there and that was fine.

Finally Hermione moved away it was early but she was sleepy and they did have class tomorrow, thank Merlin it was almost the weekend. She grabbed some night clothes and slipped into the bathroom , She chose something out of the bottom of her drawer a nightgown she wore in the heat of the summer. It was a light silk material with flowers on it and a moderate cut at the top. She knew Ron would be surprised and that's what she wanted. Ron hadn't brought any clothes for sleep so he said a few words and robes instantly become pajamas he quickly adjusted them and laid on top of the covers.

When Hermione walked out of the bathroom and he looked up he thought he could faint the blood draining form his face. She was beautiful. Her was up in messy curly bun and she had on a beautiful little nightgown that made his heart flutter. She smiled at his response and laid nearly on top of him. He felt the cool material of the gown and felt his heart flutter again. It was a silky substance, maybe even silk itself he on his arm where the gown had hit him. It felt lovely and so he took both hands rubbing the material around her stomach and Hermione smiled. It was more of a comforting rub than sexual one but she could help herself grow warm when he did it.

Ron quickly took her in his arms and breathed in her sent. He then pulled the covers with his other hand wrapped both of them in it. He had never felt a more perfect place in his whole life. He slowly drifted to sleep.

Harry and Ginny just blushed and smiled wide at each other for the rest of the night. They got to sleep in, no first class, even though there was breakfast but she and Harry forewent that long ago. So the couple stayed up a little late kissing and staring and smiling and cuddling, not saying much just happy to be with each other.


	12. Fun

**AN:** Sorry for the wait I haven't had time to write to much plus I have a HG/SS in my head that won't go away that I'm slowly working on as well so, who knows when this will be finished I plan writing a lot over thanksgiving break.

It was now the weekend. Hermione and Ginny were about to go to the muggle shop that Hermione had seen at the beginning of the year for some muggle costumes for the castle's party. They were walking down the hall when Ginny suddenly realized she forgot her necklace she always wears and couldn't think of going anywhere without it. She quickly ran back up the stairs as Hermione went to the front to of the castle. Hermione walked through the long corridors and saw many people passing by going out to the lake, or talking in groups, some were off to get costumes like she and Ginny. When she was about to turn toward the hallway that housed the Great hall she heard many people's voices but she thought she heard someone sobbing. She walked closer to the noise until she confirmed with her ears it was indeed crying.

She found herself at the door of Professor Barry's door. She saw her door ajar and wondered if she should go in or not. But before she could think anymore she had already walked in. "Professor, are you okay?"

Selentria looked up and saw a student, Hermione Granger, 'her again she thought, was it true the golden trio was always there in the mist of trouble.' She thought

. "I'm fine Miss Granger." She said coolly.

'Severus was starting rub off on me.'

"You're not, is this about Severus, did he do something , because I could go . . " Hermione said suddenly getting angry. 'of course Severus Snape didn't change, maybe he tried but he's been so cold so long' Hermione thought.

"Well sort of, but it's not really his fault. Now Miss Granger, I'm fine please go!" Selentria said as calmly as she could.

Hermione hung her head low and that's when she spotted it on the corner of the Professor Barry's desk a blue potion. One that she had seen girls make several times usually the 7th years, always trying to hide it in the bathroom but she knew, and never told. It was a pregnancy test potion. It took hours to work. You would drink it and after a long while and often without warning glow blue or pink or nothing would happen. It took 6-12 hours to work and Hermione knew that she had stood there too long eyeing the potion because once again Professor Barry was in tears that Hermione Granger found out her secret.

"Oh, Professor, don't worry I won't tell anyone, mainly 7th years have made this since I was a first year but it takes forever. I know you can't leave today because of your duties but Ginny and I are going to a muggle store to get costumes I can pick up a muggle pregnancy test you pee on the stick wait 2 minutes and it will tell you if you are pregnant or not."

Selentria looked up at the girl so wise so mature for her age, but this was wrong, her delving into teachers affairs. Then again Harry risks his life for everyone and everything and no one mentioned that. Maybe Hermione was needed, maybe she needed a friend that happened to be a student. Yes she had plenty of professor friends but, she was new, she had only known Severus and the others a short time and Hermione had already helped her understand Severus more the day she walked in and thought their relationship was at its end.

"Miss Granger I would appreciate that, but what are you going to tell Ginny or anyone else how may happen to see them?" Selentria ask.

"Well I'll just say they're for someone else, but no one will believe, it will be okay just try to stop my pregnancy rumors if you hear any." Selentria smiled.

Hermione looked back "I'll Hurry" She said and with that left to find Ginny looking on the grounds for her.

When they got to the store that Hermione had seen at the beginning of the semester it was filled with candy and costumes and decorations. It was lovely. She bought a nurses costume with a rather short dress but not too short, it came with hat she went bought white stockings and a large bag of candy corn, her favorite. She told Ginny to hurry as she shifted through costumes she decided on a pirate costume. Hermione went down the aisle with pregnancy tests and grabbed a huge pack of 12, for anyone else who may need one and thought she would anonymously drop them off to the hospital wing with a note of explanation. She also grabbed condoms and a few birthday cards. She thought it would make since just in case she and Ron had wanted to have sex, and such, she didn't want a Professor Barry happening to her, she knew they had to have been careful, knowing that both older adults had to know the charms. Yes condoms were a must, for the always prepared Hermione Granger, who realized she only had a few her parents gave her.

She went back to Ginny who was eyeing everything in Hermione's hands, "What are those, and THOSE." She pointed first to the condom's and then the pregnancy tests. "Well I'll explain condoms later and those pregnancy tests are for someone else, I swear, I just can't say who." Hermione said. Ginny seemed happy enough with her reply and they went to the check-out counter. The lady never said anything as she put the items in a muggle bag and ask for the money. No one had been in the quite shop, something Hermione was very thankful for, maybe Merlin was watching over her.

"Ginny I know Ron and Harry are lurking about somewhere in the alley lets hurry and find them, then I need to get going to give the person her things." Ginny nodded.

The boys were quickly found in the Quiditch shop Harry drooling over the preorder of the newest broom along with Ron and now Ginny none of them have heard of it apparently it has just been advertised. Hermione rolled her eyes kissed Ron's lips not that he noticed and apperated back to the gates of Hogwarts.

She went to Professor Barry's room and saw she was no longer there. She then knocked on her office door inside her room. "come in" she heard. It was Professor Barry and of course Snape was there. She didn't know if she had said anything to him. She had her bag and Snape looked quite curious. He was still professional, and always was except for the few time he would see them in the hallway and they would have less of professional relationship but if it was before 11pm he was strictly teacher and Hermione thought it showed how truly disciplined he was. Not that she thought Professor Barry wasn't for confining in her the wrong, the women was less than 10 years between them. She was the youngest witch teaching by far. Hermione sort of felt bad for her in a way. She was young but she did have Snape and it seemed with her he was so more at ease, so in love it was really great.

"Professor, um, may I talk to you, in private she said looking at Professor Barry then back up at Snape. He was sort of shocked.

"Well Miss Granger if you have something to say to Professor Barry, I know you can tell me." Severus was slightly hurt his new girlfriend was already in high graces with the very protective Hermione Granger, yes Hermione and the rest of the golden trio were very close to him now, and he quite enjoyed the after hour banner they would conduct even if it was just a line or two.

"Please, Professor Snape it's kind of a girl talk really, about things." Snape scoffed he could tell she was lying, but he looked into both women's pleading eyes.. he rolled his own eyes and kissed Selentria's lips for only a second, "I'll be in my chambers." He said.

Here, just go pee on this and you need to set it down for a few minutes. Hermione gave her a 1 of many and she had bought and sat by her desk. "Hermione, do you think, well you Professor Snape will he. . .?" Selentria ask.

" I honestly don't know." Hermione said.

Selentria stood up and concealed the white stick in her hand up her robe sleeve. She walked into the bathroom nervous. She peed on the stick and let it sit for a minute before she lost her nerve and picked up slipping up her robe and back to her office.

Hermione sat there. " look for me please?" the scared Professor ask.

"Lets look together" Hermione said as she saw Selentria set down the stick without looking.

"One, two, THREE" Hermione said and looked at the professor and down at the big plus sign in front of her. Professor Severus Snape was going to be a dad and Hermione couldn't help but grin.

"Oh, Selentria congratulations, I'm sure Severus will be surprised and happy, everything will be okay. Do you realize with everyone who is here at Hogwarts you'll have enough baby things for triplets!" Selentria giggled through her tears. She wasn't sure why she was crying, she had no idea how to feel at the moment. She wanted kids, and had several dreams of a family with Severus Snape, one day, but she didn't think that would be today. There was no going back now, she let out a shaky breath. She had been hiding her sickness from Severus and everyone else miraculously well. She didn't know when she would tell him but, she knew she couldn't not yet.

"Do you need anything?" Hermione ask.

"You've done quite enough , Hermione thank you, I know you will keep my secret safe." Hermione smiled and walked out leaving the professor to think about everything that had just happened.


	13. Next step

It was now the last week in October on a Wednesday. Hermione hadn't heard any rumors of Professor Barry being pregnant, and Severus Snape seemed to be as usual in potions. She thought for sure on Monday when she and Ron were walking through the hall at midnight going to the kitchen to get a snack he would have mentioned if she had said anything all he did was talk about a new potions journal and he they have found a polyjuice potion to work twice as long. They also made a spell to trace polyjuice drinkers so it's easier to tell if someone was in there right body. Hermione was intrigued and Ron had started to show interest in potions and other things that Hermione was involved in.

Dinner was about to start and Hermione was Harry was so hungry he and Ginny were still playing the game of getting each other off with as much clothes as possible but, the clothes have been dwindling lately and for the first time he saw Ginny topless, She was beautiful and totally hot. He made her so hungry for more than just food. He wanted her more and more. He practically ran into Ron think about Ginny and blushed furiously as he slowed himself down just in time before her hit his best friend. They sat next to each other and hurryingly dug into the food as the girls watched in horror. "I blame you." Ron and Harry said at the same time looking at the girlfriends. The girls just laughed. Poor Ron hadn't eaten much lunch because Hermione insisted they finish an essay do first thing tomorrow morning.

As Ron put a second helping on the plate Hermione noticed a commotion at the table. "Selentria what's wrong.? Severus said "Hormones" Hermione said with a whisper. "I'm, Severus I'm Pregnant." She said before both ran out of the Great hall in opposite directions. "Excuse me." Hermione said as she got up looking for Severus this time. She ran to the dungeons and opened the door to the potions room and gently stepped into his private chambers thinking they would be locked but there he was completely numb. Until she made a slight cough. "Miss Granger, I did not invite you in GET OUT." He bellowed "Professor." 'No he needed a friend not a student she thought.' "Severus she is so scared right now, you need to go to her." Hermione said. And as the words came out of her mouth it clicked her being sick, staying in the class room, the girl talk they had, Hermione Granger knew of the baby before he did it had been over a week. "You knew MISS GRANGER YOU KNEW!" he said baffled. "Severus." Hermione said once again. "Selentria, was upset I saw her earlier that day and she told me she might be, you know the potion takes hours and I was already going to the muggle store in the alley I brought pregnancy test back in that bag."

Severus had forgotten about the pregnancy test dropped off at the hospital wing with the note explain the muggle devices. They mentioned it at the staff meeting and Severus was laughing, the 7th years and there sexual endeavors. Now he knew how they got here and now he knew it shouldn't be the 7th years he was worried about.

"I can't go to her, not yet I need to think, Hermione. I can't be a father, I'm fucking Severus Snape I killed people I, pillaged and raped and squandered." He got out before Hermione stopped him. "I've killed Snape, I've stolen and lied and watched unmerciful as a death eater was tortured by the most painful spell I could think of before I finally killed him. I watched as a group of children were burned alive by group of death eaters but I, none of us stopped to help we just kept moving. "It was a different time then, Severus, you were always on the right side even if you were doing the wrong thing." Hermione said. Severus shocked by her little speech. She was right he had seen her kill may people during the war and he knew the demons many of the older students had hidden in the back of their minds. They were mature, great students that he was pleased to work with, then he thought back to why this conversation was even happening a baby. A little girl or boy who would eventually come to Hogwarts. "Hermione I just can't"

Hermione looked up at him the first time she had ever seen fear in his eyes. "Please, you must be there for the baby and for Selentria. They baby needs you." "Please Miss Granger he scoffed Professor Barry could take care of a baby on her own way better than she could with me." Hermione was angry. "DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE THAT BABY, LIKE MY REAL FATHER DID ME AND MY MOTHER, HE LOVED HER MORE THAN ANYTHING AND THEN HE LOST IT BECAUSE OF ME, DON'T DO THAT TO HER, DON'T.' Hermione said as she sobbed and walked out the portrait sliding down the wall and taking deep breaths. She knew she was safe here there was no reason for anyone to be out here.

She knew he wouldn't ask, not in front of anyone and he had to many things now to think about. She didn't know how long she had stayed there but long enough to have had Snape calm because she watched as he stepped out of his room and walked toward the chambers of Professor Barry and she smiled. She knew he had noticed she was there because he turned around at her and tried to smirk. "Everything is going to be okay, Miss Granger I assure you." Severus said smiling this time.

She was so tired and all she wanted was Ron in her arms so when she got up to her room and ask Ginny if they could trade rooms she already was planning and had a bag ready to go. "We have to talk tomorrow." Ginny said. "I know." Hermione said the Ginny walked out.

She was so utterly exhausted she couldn't remember a time she felt so tired. Hermione laid in bed drifting asleep when she hears her door open and Ron walked in. She was utterly relieved. She needed him tonight so much. As soon as he lay down in bed with her she started to sob. "Just hold me?" She ask like a poor scared child. Ron was unsure of the reasoning behind it all but he grabbed her up into his arms and held her. He felt the warm tears stop. She didn't move and Ron finally spoke. "Mione are you, okay did someone hurt you?" Hermione quickly shook her head. "Is this a war thing?" he tried to guess again. She still shook her head with a no. "Do you want to talk about?" Hermione shook no one last time. Ron sighed in frustration and held her again.

After five minutes Hermione finally let it out. "I just, Ron I knew about the pregnancy, and Snape, Severus, was scared and I just I just didn't want anything to happen." "I'm just upset, but I'm okay." She said as she kissed Ron's lips hoping he wouldn't dig anymore. It seemed to be enough because he was kissing her right back with love and care and passion. She felt a new energy spring inside her. She really did need him she thought as their tongues felt each other's mouth.

Hermione felt Ron's hands under her shirt and delighted to let him feel her stomach and graze the hem of her bra. It felt so good, his touch all over her. She began taking off his shirt and he let it fall as went to pull her shirt as well. This is the first time she thought she would be so exposed. Well that wasn't entirely true. Ron had seen her naked once or twice before as did Harry during the weeks in the tent, no privacy, meant they knew each other's everything including naked bodies. This though was different this was planned, well not really planned; it was wanted, needed to be exposed to one another.

Both of them were lost in a fit of lust, love and need. Soon they were both totally naked. Hermione's senses came to her as she felt Ron's hard length against her naked thigh. "Ron" she said breathlessly. Ron looked up at her into her eyes and instantly was taken from his own world and transported to what was going in. He felt her naked body underneath him. He was instantly nervous again and stared back into her eyes. "Ron this is amazing, really it is, but let's just explore tonight , please." She asked Ron quickly nodded he didn't exactly know what she meant but, he could never say no to her especially with what she was doing to him. Hermione continued the assault on his body and bringing her lips up to his. Hermione bit her lip and decided she was going to do it. She moved her way down his stomach feeling his mussels twitch. She felt hair in between his legs and both bodies jumped. Ron just stared at her. "Mione" he groaned. Hermione just smiled and grabbed his penis in her hands. Ron moaned as she grabbed him. Hermione knew what to do she wasn't completely innocent. Spending many of her summer time at home, she thought back to the rated R movies she's seen, the romance novels she would occasionally read and the magazines her muggle friends would get. She held on and gently at first wrapped her hand around him and rubbed up and down his length, making him even harder. Ron watched in bliss Hermione Granger was getting him off and he was sure he could explode at any second. He started grabbing at her breasts she gripped even hardened as his thumbs rolled around them. "Ron please!" She moaned and it totally sent him over the edge as his cum went all over her hands and onto her stomach. He felt dizzy but continued his touches until he felt her warm wet center. Her eyes were pleading as his hands push against her and her hips thrust to me his fingers and he couldn't' believe this was happening. He continued exploring and dipped two fingers into her and Hermione gasp. She felt her orgasm build and Ron used his other hand to play with her breasts and she went over the edge screaming his name. Ron collapsed next to Hermione both with a smile plastered on their face. "Merlin 'Mione!" Ron said. "Can we do that every night." she ask.


	14. Sick

Harry had Ginny in his arms; they had studied for the charms test last night. It was now Thursday morning, very early Thursday morning and Harry felt the absence of warmth. He then heard retching noises from the bathroom. He got up concerned.

"Ginny are you okay?" He ask.

When she didn't answer he went for the door. She was sitting haphazardly on the floor her head on the toilet seat.

"Merlin, Gin."

He quickly grabbed a rag and took it to the sink running cool water over it. He quickly went over to her and rubbed her back. Feeling her skin was burning he put his hand to her head. She had a fever. Harry put the cool cloth on her forehead and she welcomed the cooling relief.

Ginny never got sick, yet here she was with a fever. She was glad Harry was helping her but she knew she must look hideous. That thought quickly left her mind as her stomach flipped and she was ready to puke up what she had left. Harry held her hair and rubbed her back. She was spent. She hated being sick, she hated being weak. She stood up, splashed water on her face and grabbed her tooth brush making her breath minty fresh and Harry walked her back to bed. "Why don't I go to the hospital wing and get you something." Harry said as he was about to get up. "Then, they'll know!" Ginny said. "Oh please Gin, they already have to know half the school sleep with each other." Ginny knew Harry was right, and right now her head was killing her so she shook her head for him to go and she laid back in bed.

Harry got to the hospital wing seeing of course Professor Severus Snape.

"Do you ever sleep?" Harry ask.

Severus looked at the boy. "I do Mr. Potter, just not nearly enough; one of my duties is to help the hospital twice a month. I think you just find me at night or in class." Harry seemed to accept the answer.

"Well sir, I need a potion. Well not me really, see Ginny has a fever and I was wondering if you had anything. She's been throwing up and her skin is really hot. She looked horrible."

Severus just nodded and handed him an orange potion, and then a clear one. "The orange is to reduce her fever, and get rid of the pain, the clear is for her stomach. I'll be making a lot of that now." Harry smiled.

"You know, you'll be a great father, you're the only one second guessing." Harry boldly said.

"So I've heard Harry, so I've heard." Severus said. Harry was about to walk out "Oh by the way Harry 20 points from Griffindor, for opposite gender past hours."

Harry just shook his head and quickly got back to Ginny.

Harry found Ginny asleep on the bed so he didn't want to wake her. He looked over at the clock and knew he wouldn't be getting much sleep as long as Ginny was sick. So he took a book and tuned on a light and began to read. An hour later Ginny awoke she was way too hot and missing Harry's weight on the bed. She looked up at the light. Harry quickly grabbed the potions and gave Ginny half a bottle of each. She instantly relaxed and went to sleep. Harry took a deep breath and finally got to sleep.

The group had survived to the weekend. It was time for the Halloween costume party and dance. Ginny was pulling out the pieces of her costume that was in the bag she bought a few weeks ago. She first pulled out the white top that was a tight and the hem reached right above her belly button. Then she looked at the black lace up vest that would actually hit her hips hiding a lot of the flesh exposed by the shirt, but it still showed some from the string laced through it, the last thing that she got out was the skirt that was black and white striped and red around the waist it was a length a few inches above her knees and then she grabbed the eye patch fish nets. She was waiting on Hermione to dress up. Of course Hermione was in the library finishing up an essay that wasn't due until the following Wednesday. Ginny was ready to have a good time and this was the night she wanted to have sex with Harry Potter more than anything in the world. She needed him so bad she literally hurt to feel him inside her and after the last few days of fooling around his fingers weren't enough. She knew she had to tell Hermione of her plan, Ginny was unsure of the reaction she would get but she was hoping that Hermione would be okay with it.

Ron was in his room with Harry, both had totally forgotten they had to dress up for this thing tonight. Well neither actually forgot they just kept putting it off and now they were doomed. The girls would be furious if they didn't come up with an idea soon. The Halloween party was in an hour they could always go to the little muggle shop that Ron knew the girls got there outfits from. That was about the only thing he knew about the blasted costumes the girls had been so secretive like it was a Christmas present or something.

Harry and Ron hurried to the shop hoping something; anything was there in terms of a costume. When they walked through the doors they realized that they weren't the only guys to forget. Several of their classmates were crowded into the section that contained the bloody costumes. Ron just grabbed one not looking or caring and Harry did the same. Only when they got back to their room did they realize there mistakes. Harry had gotten a banana costume, and Ron well he had picked up a clown outfit complete with the extra-large slippers that fit over his shoes. They both laughed at each other until they realized they had to wear this.

"Really Ron, I got a banana! Yours can't be worse." Harry said as he heard a loud groan. Then when he looked over it was worse than being a banana. He had a big red nose on and his costume had a hoop making his waist look round and large.

Hermione returned to her room with little time to spare and Ginny was upset.

"Really Hermione, hurry up." she said as she took off her top to get into her outfit.

Hermione got her bag and pulled out the rather short skirt and white top. She pulled out the white hose and dug around for a pair of shoes that would complete her outfit. When she put on the skirt she realized it was slightly shorter than she thought. She then put on the top and felt a little mischievous and popped the top 3 buttons exposing a lot of cleavage but she wasn't close to falling out so she smiled and looked over at Ginny who was tying her vest.

"Hermione Granger, that is amazing!" she squealed. "Ron will enjoy the view!"

"Oh and Harry won't." Hermione said as she looked at Ginny's perfectly flat stomach and slight cleavage along with the fishnets.

"Mione, I think, I think I'm ready." Ginny said

"Well let me get my shoes on" Hermione replied.

"No I mean I'm ready to have sex with Harry." She whispered.

Hermione dropped the shoe she picked up. She turned her mouth on an O shape and took a deep breath.

"Are you sure?" Hermione ask.

"Yeah, I really just, need him. It's sort of weird it's like we never could be close enough. I just want to be with him."

"Well, be safe and I hope it's amazing, Ron and I aren't quite there, but you know the charms, if you want be extra careful I have condoms." Hermione blushed. She quickly went to the box and pulled a few out. Ginny rolled her eyes but took them. They then proceeded to the party.

When they arrived the boys were waiting for them and the girls roared in laughter at the sight of a banana and a clown in front of them. On the other hand Harry and Ron didn't notice because both girls were beautiful. It was the best day ever for Ron as he saw Hermione in a provocative outfit. Ginny didn't look to bad she was his sister and she could be a bit more covered but it wasn't as bad of some of the girls that had walked by leaving little to the imagination.

Harry gazed at Ginny and was amazed at the simple outfit but there was something about it that just made him want her. He couldn't believe how she looked. She was beautiful and then he looked at Hermione, she was, dare he think , sexy. Hermione Granger was hot, and he felt weird thinking that, not that he would want to be with her, but she looked really good and he was glad that girls embraced this holiday as much as they did. The rest of the evening involved snacks, drinks and envious stares. It was late before the foursome decided to leave.

Hermione grabbed Ron before he went toward his and Harry's room and led him to the girl's room instead. Ron smiled as he allowed her to lead the way. Ron instantly took off the outfit he was wearing glad he didn't have to be seen it anymore. He was quickly in a t-shirt and a pair of boxers. Hermione blushed at the sight it was now her turn to take in the view of the man she had been with all night. She wanted him to come over and touch her. She wanted his to kiss and drag his hands down her curves. Hermione shut her eyes and willed Ron to come over to her.

She was surprised when she opened her eyes to have him standing right beside her. She suddenly panicked yes she wanted him there like that and she wanted him to touch her and she was scared of what she was feeling. She was feeling content, like this was the most natural thing in the world and that scared the hell out of her. She wanted this for the future, not now. Hermione Granger had a pattern to life that Ronald Weasley was about to demolish with one single kiss.

AN:hope you all enjoy this. I'm now starting on ch16 going to try to finish it at ch 20 or so I just don't have time to make it as in depth as I wanted I'm also working on a SS/HG, don't hate me but I love the pair !


	15. Twist of Fate

AN: Hey guys hope you had a wonderful holiday. I hope you are enjoying the story. I am writing ch 16 right now so I am sinking farther behind on this not because I don't have any ideas just lack of motivation I guess. I do Love the reviews, and adding my to your favorites I really appreciate that!since I'm behind if anyone has Ideas I'll try to work with some of them so send your thoughts if you wish ENJOY.

'Of course Harry Bloody Potter had to be a perfect gentleman tonight even when she didn't want him to be' Ginny thought.

They were in his room on his bed. Her shirt was off as was his and yes they have seen each other naked , yes they have touched each other in the intimate places, Hell a few weeks ago he gave her the best orgasm in her life, but he still felt having sex was too fast.

"Harry please, I really want this." She said as she unzipped his pants and put her hands on his erection. Harry took a deep breath.

"Ginny, please…" Harry said.

Ginny rubbed her hand up and down engorging him even more. Her fingers moved expertly around him knowing what he liked now. She physically hurt, because she wanted him inside her so bad. She quickly let go of him and pulled off the skirt and undergarments she still had on leaving them both nude. Once again it wasn't out of the ordinary to for them both to be naked together but, usually one had finished by that point. There was no urgency of pushing him inside her, because she was already fulfilled or he was.

"Please!" Ginny begged as she pushed her heat toward his.

"Ginny, I want it too, but, but not yet." Harry said.

Ginny was mad she knew he wanted this, but she was so confused as to why he wouldn't let it happen. Did he truly deep down not want her. Was he scared? Was he unsure of what to do? She was dizzy with thought and didn't realize her hands were wrapped around him pushing harder and harder pushing him to completion. She wasn't aware until cum shot into the air landing all over both of their chests.

"Bloody Hell" she said as she quickly said a charm to clean them both up.

The last thing she needed was to finish, her libido dropped when she was put into her thoughts. She quickly but her bra and underwear back on and put on pajamas. She knew they both needed to talk but not now. She wasn't ready for that. So she turned over in the bed turned her back to Harry and said goodnight.

Harry sighed, He knew that she was mad at him, and upset because he had said no, but after the announcement of a Severus Jr. on the way he just couldn't chance it. If a POTIONS PROFOSSOR couldn't stop a baby from coming why should he think they could? He knew he should have explained himself but Ginny was mad and he knew not to push right now. So he quickly put his feet to the floor and put on the boxers that were there. He went to the bathroom brushed his teeth and laid down next to Ginny.

Hermione was lost in this spinning in her head. Ron kissed her more passionately than he ever had before. Hermione stopped breathing letting Ron do whatever he wanted. Her heart beat was going 1000 beats a minute and she thought for sure she just might explode. This was s new, yes they had kissed and cuddled and stayed in bed together, but there was something in his eyes the way he looked at her like she was the only thing he could see. The way Ron acted all night. This was exactly what she wanted, and she didn't know it until right then.

Hermione grabbed at his t- shirt desperately trying to fill the small gap in between them with his warmth. She felt like she was melting in to his body, like the two of them have gelled into this happy euphoria and they were never going to come down.

Ron realized that he needed air so he lightly detached his lips Ron her and opened his eyes. There she was looking back at his and he knew he could never see that face enough. It was so perfect her eyes shined at him and she let off a beautiful glow that he could never describe. He pushed lips against hers once again this time keeping his eyes opening watching her. He hugged her even more tightly and felt as if he was in a magnificent dream.

Hermione's mind raced with thoughts of going further of Ron's shirt off, with her hands touching skin, with her costume coming off and there flesh making contact with his, just the thought made her moan in anticipation. She grabbed at his shirt without even thinking quickly pulling it off him, Ron eagerly complied.

With slightly less on and Hermione grabbing at every part of flesh she could see. This made Ron hard with lust. She quickly realized his hardness against her and she slowly reached hand father and father down his stomach until she reached it. Ron let out a long groan and Hermione realized what she had done.

She wanted this even more now to let him finish she ached for her climax as she took off her dress and Ron just stood there in appreciation. She blushed suddenly unsure of what she was doing, or how far she wanted this to go. She was so nervous she had no idea suddenly and she just looked up at him willing him to make the next move.

He prayed she could read his eyes. He wanted this and he knew she was starting to get a bit uncomfortable. So he slowed it down a little bit reaching his arms out to wrap around her and giving her light kisses all over her. Ron soon realized that Hermione was taken over by need as she pulled his lips back to her and pushed her lip hard to his.

Ron was so excited he couldn't believe this was happening that Hermione Granger was letting his greedy little paws touch her naked skin. He slowly unhooked her bra and pulled down the straps she heard Hermione take a deep breath his eyes shot to hers. She shook her head as if agreeing so he slowly pulled the cover off her chest and he felt his mind dizzy with all the blood leaving his brain.

Hermione thought at this moment she would panic but nothing that even remotely resembled panic came to her mind. She was excited, nervous but most of all she suddenly felt ready for anything that may come tonight and she was pretty sure that sex was going to come tonight. She felt Ron's nervously touch her breast; she couldn't help but roll her eyes back in pleasure. He seemed to know exactly what to do even though she knew neither one had a lot of expertise when it came to anything sexual. Hermione did the only thing she could think of she slipped off her underwear and gave Ron a full view.

Suddenly though she felt slightly exposed seeing Ron still had on his boxers so she pushed herself flush against his body and tugged at the boxers in her way. She saw Ron's face instantly redden and slowly pulled them down. Hermione couldn't help but watch and was memorized when he freed himself and his member popped straight out to her. She held back giggle and put her body flush against him again.

Ron felt so many jolts go through his body at the contact he thought he would cum right then and there. Hermione was being very daring to say the least Ron thought. Now that they had both seen each other he walked toward the bed still holding on to Hermione. He set himself down and then Hermione sat next to him. Both were unsure as of what to do. Hermione laid down first and Ron followed suit. They both touched each other all over sending shivers through each other.

Hermione finally touched Ron's penis and when she did they both bucked. She was so into it that she started moving her hand in a perfect rhythm. Ron moaned loudly calling out her name her hand felt amazing and he knew he would finish at any second. He lunged for her hand, trying to get her to stop and she did finally looking up.

"Mione, do you want, to, you know, tonight? . . . If not its fine but if you do I don't want to, to , finish at the moment." Ron said. He felt stupid after the words came out of his mouth but Hermione simply smiled.

"Just touch me." Hermione said surprising both of them.

Ron quickly agreed and touching her all over until finally she grabbed his hand placing it between her folds. Ron took a sharp breath in and began slowly rubbing the area and Hermione had never felt so good. She could never pleasure herself the way he was right now. She felt herself getting so close to climax and shakingly said.

"Ron, please I need you inside of me, please!" She begged.

Ron Hesitated for only a second putting himself above her body. He couldn't believe that he was about to lose his virginity to Hermione Granger. He put himself at her entrance and looked into her eyes one more time before he entered her. Hermione felt Ron intrude her body but in the most heavenly way. It felt so good as he pushed himself in out of her body. She knew she couldn't climax like this but just feeling him inside made her feel good.

Hermione put her own hand between her folds hoping to climax before he did, but she was to late he was emptying out into her quickly and she was felt the feeling of the liquid going inside her. She hurried her fingers more quickly finally reaching climax herself as Ron exited her body.

Hermione couldn't help but let out a giggle this sex thing wasn't bad, not at all.

Ron was speechless it was the best thing he thought he had ever felt and he knew if he could spend the rest of his life inside her that it would be absolute heaven. He loved her, and the intimacy and of course the most amazing orgasm he had ever had. This was not how he thought the night would end but he was sure glad that's how it ended.

Hermione knew this was different, yet they played around and Ron made her climax a few times before, and she too had allowed him to cum into her hand, this was more. It was as if they were sharing something no one else ever has, it was special and different. She took a deep breath got her pajamas and snuggled up to Ron for bed.


	16. This can't be happening

AN: I know it has been forever this may last semester in college and I have had NO time. I have been doing a full time internship for no pay, go figure I'm down to my last 2 weeks and my supervisor is out so when the boss is away the intern will play . . . .

The next morning Harry woke up with Ginny as far away from him as possible. Harry hated this he knew she was mad that he didn't have sex with her. Maybe be he should talk to her he thought. Then again he wasn't sure if he should bring it up. He knew Ginny was a light sleep so he gently got off the bed. It didn't do any good because Ginny instantly spread over the whole bed and her eyes fluttered open.

"I'm sorry Ginny, I didn't mean to wake you." Harry said.

"I know, Harry I just wanted to let you know I'm sorry I was mad last night, I'm just confused." Ginny said in a tired voice.

" I know Ginny, I, I just don't want what happened to Prof. Snape to happen to us." Harry said.

Ginny wordlessly went to the bathroom and decided to take a nice hot shower. Her brain was telling her how right Harry was but for some reason she still felt betrayed. She felt that deep down the reason was he didn't love her. She knew it was foolish it was unreasonable to think but there she was wondering if he really did love her.

Hermione awoke to an arm over her middle and smile plastered on her face. She instantly remembered the night before and for second thought it was a dream. She couldn't believe she had just had sex. She knew she was of age and of course she was mature but now she truly felt like a woman. She thought back to when she was younger. She thought she would get out of school get a job then get married and have sex the proper way, but now she knew the proper way was last night with Ron. She was not expecting to have sex last night, a few hours before then she told Ginny she wasn't ready. How so much changed in those short hours she was unsure, but something certainly did change.

She remembered so many girls in her house telling regretful stories of there first time. They would tell her it was with some random guy, or a guy that had been using them. She was glad that Ron was the one. She knew that this was really what she wanted, and he was the one she wanted to be with forever.

Harry was laying on the bed listening to the shower that Ginny was now in. He knew he messed up last night, and that they really needed to work on their communication skills. He was still so wary of talking to her, ' should it be like this?' he thought to himself. 'Should it be so hard to figure out?' What he did know was he loved her. He also knew she was upset last night, and he also knows that Ginny thinks that sex will prove there love.

Harry didn't know how to tell her he loved her or how to make last night a forgotten memory. All he wanted more than anything now was advice and the funny thing was he knew where to get it. He quickly got out of bed not minding to look presentable he trudged down to Professor Snape's room. When he got to the door he knocked lightly then again more heavily as he gained confidence. When the door opened he expected to see a tall thin man scowl and ask what he wanted but instead a pregnant Professor Barry opened the door with a wide smile.

"Mr. Potter, what a surprise, Severus is still asleep but, you're welcome to wait his alarm is set to go off in about ten minutes." The Professor said kindly

"No need to wait Potter, I'm awake from you knocking, what is it boy? Severus ask as he covered himself with his robes.

" I came for advice Professor." Harry said.

Severus looked at Harry a few minutes trying to read his eyes without looking in to his mind, Harry seemed to think too much at once and it would even give the most trained reader a headache with one peak.

Professor Barry kissed Severus on the cheek before hiding away in what Harry assumed to be the bedroom.

"So Harry what is it you come down here at , he looked at the clock 10:45!" he said alarmed not knowing it was that late.

Harry smiled at his comment, but then told him.

"I don't know what to do with Ginny, she's mad because well she wants to take it to the next step, and I'm not ready." Harry said blushing.

"Did you tell her that?" Severus ask.

"Well sort of I mean, there are moments all I can think about is that next step and then there are times when I fear it more than anything especially after you and Professor Barry . . ." Harry trailed off.

Severus groaned, really has he and Harry and the rest of them really able to talk about sex with each other. Not in a billion years did he ever imagine this conversation happening. Severus though he should pinch himself just in case it was a dream.

"Harry, just tell her how you feel, talk to the poor girl, and don't run away like I did for that short time with Professor Barry, but by all means don't do anything you don't want to. Between you and me, Professor Barry and I had a lapse of judgment, make sure , you're, I can't believe I'm saying this, Make sure you are safe. There are to be no little Potters running around in 9 month's time, I would love for my child to have a playmate, but not a child of someone 20 years younger." Severus said.

Of course sir, I'll keep that in mind, by the way you just sounded like a dad there, and thank you." Harry whispered as he walked out the door and headed back to his room.

Severus just shook his head, he was going to be a dad and Merlin help him if it was a girl. He wouldn't know how to talk to her, and he already knew she wouldn't have a date until he was dead! Severus looked at the woman carrying his child and couldn't help but smile as she neared him and gave him a long kiss.


	17. AUTHORS UPDATE

I know that you all have been waiting forever for a new chapter I'm just unsure of how I want to this to go when it will end and what I want to include I don't think my scenes are overly graphic but who knows hopefully this doesn't get purged I hope to have a chapter up by the 20th Thanks for keeping up with this I am really sorry for all the delay


	18. Your teaching What?

Hopefully this will become more regular I think though this will be coming to close fairly soon maybe 5 chapters or less. SO if anyone wants to see something I'll try to work it in. Also I am working on another fic my first HG/SS I've been reading them for some time. I dissed them so much in the beginning and that's all I read. I hope you'll be looking out for it :D

Sunday morning and into the afternoon went without Ginny saying much to Harry. She needed a break from him because in the middle of the night she realized two things. 1. She knew Harry loved her and wanted her and 2. She was being a bitch. She usually wouldn't think that of herself but that's how she felt and she didn't want to admit it to him or here or now. Harry too was quiet thinking over the night before. Neither one noticed the glowing bodies of their best friends watching on as couple barely talked throughout the day s dinner came Hermione had had enough.

The girls were freshening up before dinner.

"Ginny what happened with you and Harry?" Hermione ask.

"I've been bloody awful towards him since last night. I don't know what to say. "

"How about I'm sorry." Hermione said.

"I feel like it should be so much more, maybe after dinner if you don't mind I'll go to his room and Ron can come here?" Ginny ask.

Hermione stretched the smile she had been wearing all day. "Of course." Hermione said.

The huge grin was noticed by Ginny and she started eye balling Hermione for the first time today. She was happy, really happy! Ginny noticed her pink cheeks and her carefree attitude as she brushed her hair.

"Merlin Hermione you slept with my brother !" Ginny shrilled.

Hermione snapped her head around so fast it made her dizzy her once pink cheeks were now bright red. Hermione didn't know what to say so she nodded her head.

"Ahhh, you really are going to be my sister in law! What was it like I mean don't give me details about my brother but was it like you imagined?" Ginny ask.

"Well I read a lot about it and honestly I thought it would be much worse."

"of course you read about it!" Ginny replied

The girls laughed as they walked down to the great hall.

The boys were seated waiting for the girls. Harry was unsure if Ginny was going to talk to him today or not. He had been dragging all day enough for Ron to notice . "Come on mate, chipper up Ginny can be mean one second and then be hugging and kissing you the next, girls and their emotions Ron grumbled as the girls came to sit. Ginny squished herself between Ron and Harry. Hermione sat across form Ron.

"Harry I'm sorry I love you and I know you feel the same." She said as she wrapped around him and put her head on his shoulder. At that moment Harry Potter was at peace He reached over and lightly kissed her on the lips as the food appeared in front of them.

"Looks like all is right with the world again." Salentria said as she looked down at the four. Severus looked up from his dinner to she Ginny and Harry wrapped up in each other and Hermione Ron staring at each other lovingly.

"So indeed it is, I hope those children didn't do anything foolish this weekend." Severus said with a hiss.

"They are of age Severus, they can do what they please, if it doesn't break the rules."

"I know they are of age, but the four have decided that I must be there adoptive uncle or something because they have been coming to me with their retched problems and I really don't want to know how it's going to affect me, I already had to give Potter the sex talk."

Severus must have been talking louder than he thought, because Minerva was eyeing him and he could see the gears working in her head.

"Severus Snape did I just here that you were talking to the children about sex!"

"Minerva they are of age, merlin Hermione Granger is almost 20, and the boys are 18 the youngest Weasley just turned 17 they are all of age."

"Well be that as it may, I would prefer that graduation doesn't come with a witch rounder than her robes can allow." Minerva said back.

Severus just nodded and continued eating his dinner. After ten minutes Minervera looked over at Severus again.

"I've been thinking Severus and you are right especially our returners, finishing up there last year are of age as well as several others who would be in there last year anyhow, I feel like it is best we discuss, well we should discuss that there are certain ways to avoid having babies, and safe methods of sexual contact." Minerva said calmly and clearly Severus saw several of the professors looking horrified begging not to be the one to have to teach it.

"We all know the safest way is potions and since, Severus you teach potions you should teach this as well. Along with other ways of avoiding your predicament."

Severus knew that Minerva didn't mean anything towards the couple by the words that came out of her mouth but he couldn't help see the sadness in Salentria's eyes. Severus grabbed her hand held it on his as they finished the meal. He also walked out with her towards his rooms.

Salentria had tears in her eyes by the time she got down to his rooms. She also knew that Minerva meant nothing by it, but her hormones told her a different story. Severus embraced her as she tried to get the tears to stop. She took a deep breath in and allowed Severus to walk her to his bed where they drifted off into a sleep.

Severus was the first to wake and quickly sent out two letters;

Hermione Granger,

I have had an unpleasant discussion with the Headmaster, she has informed me I must teach a new class for the "7th and 8th year students" on specialty potions along with a few other health related lessons. I require your assistance. Please meet me during your free time after your last class in my private rooms. I would also like for you to bring Ronald Weasley with you.

Severus Snape

Harry Potter

I have come to realize that I have been helping you on far too many occasions to keep my persona up, to the glorious "Bat of the Dungeons, or Greasy Git," or whatever the new term they have for me around the building" So I am asking you to pay me back. Please meet in my private rooms after your last class. Please bring along Miss Ginny Weasley.

Severus Snape.

'If I must suffer they shall too.' Severus thought as he sent his owl with to letters

When Hermione and Harry got the letters they both had the same reaction dread. They knew that Severus was on their side, but these letter received were full of mystery. It couldn't be good. Hermione and Harry explained the letters to Ginny and Ron. The four of them went through the day nervous as can be. Ginny even gasped loudly in the middle of a test when a bug touched her arm resulting everyone starring. When they time came the foursome headed to the private rooms of Severus Snape and now Salentria Barry.

Severus heard a knock and grinned he knew that at least they may dread his lessons more than he. He grinned a pleasant grin while answering the door and that's when Harry, Ron Ginny and Hermione knew something was wrong. Grossly awfully wrong.

As Severus explained Menerva's "great idea" the girls began blushing and they boys were going pale. They knew Severus wanted or needed something. Hell he may even ask them to teach the class. This was horrible.

"Hermione, I suppose they have this class for muggles."Severus said

"Yes actually if I was a muggle I would have had this class in 2nd year and then again in 6th year."

Severus stared at her for a few moments, but you would have only been 13, if that the first time you were taught such manners!" Severus raised his voice.

Yes well I assume in the muggle world, they feel like if they teach it when we are younger and less and less likely to have already, well you know, then the more they can teach.

They all agreed and started talking about muggle and magical contraceptives. I t was way late, Salentria had went to bed hours ago but Harry, Hermione Ginny and Severus were planning out the 2 week class. On and Ginny even acted as worst case scenario students pretending to faint, asking ridiculous questions.

It was 4Am before they left. Severus told them it was there fault if they get caught. The four of them quickly took back and "lost" stair cases to get back to the tower unseen. The girls went to their room and boy did the same to get the little sleep they could.

Monday came to the four looking like zombies as they made their way to breakfast. They muddled through their classes until they all got to potions. Hermione was ready to fall asleep on the table. Ron was already asleep on the table and Ginny and Harry were poking at each other just to keep awake. Severus came in slamming the door loudly which made Hermione jump. Ron was still sound asleep until he kicked him. She blamed him for this whole mess and so help her if she had to go through the pain so would he.

Severus went to the front of the room choosing to ignore the sleepy Ron and not mentioning anything. "It has come to my attention that my 6th and 7th year potions needed a bit more teaching in a certain subject." I am well aware that this must be a bit strange and way too late but it seems that I have been ask to discuss proper ways of contraception." By the time he had said it a blush a first in a while from the professor come across his face. Most students gasped as soon as the words left his mouth.

Harry just looked down at the table and Hermione politely smiled as his eyes scanned through the room. The classrooms tension was growing a thick until Professor Snape spoke again. "For the next few days we will be brewing various forms of contraceptives."

The class went as normal there was no discussion of why this class was happening or where it was going. Severus knew that the discussion would come later. He was thankful everyone too nervous or too embarrassed to ask. As the class went on everyone brewed the potion correctly. It was quite a simple potion really any fourth year even if they barely passed 3rd year could make it. He for the first time in years didn't require any essays or work he was thankful for the class to be over.

Dinner time approached and Severus and Salentria sat down discussing the day. Salentria told him how all the students have been really nice especially since she had gained some weight and belly was more rounded. Severus honestly couldn't tell that she had gained anything. He told her about his 7th years and she was surprised by the maturity and slowly easing them into the next two weeks.

Hermione was busy with chars homework when Ron came in and Ginny left for the night she was glad that there was potions homework and she really wanted a break. Hermione never thought she would feel this way but she was done. She was ready to graduate, teach or work for the ministry. Even though she was strong in charms she thought about muggle studies and trying to bridge the gap between pure bloods, half bloods and d muggle borns. Ron was trying to be quiet as Hermione finished her homework and thought about her next stage of life. Ron could se she had stopped near the end of her paper but hadn't talked much.

"'Mione, what are you thinking about?" Ron ask as came behind her.

Hermione jumped shaking her head from her thoughts.

"Nothing just ready to be done I guess."

Ron knew he should be surprised but he wasn't. They have slowly changed adjusting to post war life. He knew they have all been thinking about the future and there plans are constantly changing. He pulled her up from her chair and led her to bed. The couple laid on the bed talking about classes and the end of term. They discussed Ginny and Harry, his family and her family it was late, actually really early before they rested.

For the second time Hermione and Ron woke really thought about just staying bed. Hermione knew she could get away with it. Just one day and that's what she did. She ignored the sounds of everyone moving around she wrapped her arms around Ron and told him they would be staying in the room. He smiled and quickly fell asleep once again.


	19. The END

So I just wanted you and I to know how long this takes me due to my laziness to write this I am starting this on Tuesday September 4, 2012. Now look at today's date it's probably well past it but if not it is because I really want to get it done. I am working on an unpublished one right now as you're well aware if you bother reading these I want to finish it before it post so I can push it out. Anyways on with the story…UPDATE Yeah I know but in this time I have gotten a new job which was very exciting and busy!

Hermione had a knot in her stomach they were leaving for the burrow. She would be at the Weasley's until they came back after the New Year. She looked at her endless bag shrinking and stuffing items into it. She was nervous about staying over. Of course Hermione knew Molly and the rest of the family very well but this was the first time she would be there since she and Ron had sex. She knew it was stupid to think but she was afraid Molly would know. She was also afraid of with the many people in the house that she and Ron would have 0 privacy for the next month they were off. She put the last thing in her bag and looked over to Ginny.

As Ginny put items in her trunk Hermione began to ask questions.

" How do you think your mother feels about us all being together you know me and Ron and you and Harry?"

Ginny was caught off guard with the question. "What do you mean mum loves you I think sometimes more than she loves Ron." Ginny said jokingly. "If you're talking about us sleeping in the same rooms, I'm really unsure, I mean it will be so weird I think Harry's room has more stuff in it than this room does."

"I know same way, should we say something?" Hermione questioned

"NO, just if you want to stay Ron we'll just flip flop like always and if mom notices she won't say anything I don't think so anyways. I think she knows what goes on here, but she doesn't want to think about it" Ginny laughed."

Hermione nodded her head and helped Ginny with the rest of her stuff.

They arrived to the burrow and the as soon as Ron came through the door the Weasley clan was there to greet them all. Hermione was hugged and has several kisses on her cheeks and forehead. She knew then it would be a long month.

Ginny just smiled at the family ready to be done with the fan fair of being home. She grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him up the stairs before anyone could start asking the 10000 questions everyone was bound to ask. Ron had done no such thing with Hermione so Ginny came back for Hermione as well and they left Ron to talk to everyone.

Hermione, Harry and Ginny sat on Ginny's bed it was the first time they could all take a breath. It was as if they all were thinking the same thing this is going to be hard to get used too.

Ron kept answering several questions about school, about the upcoming holidays and of Severus Snape and the baby on the way buy Ron answered quick short answers and then he too joined the three on the bed who tried to plan out the holidays.

The month passed very slowly at 11:00pm every night Hermione and Harry would trade places as quietly as they could. Every night they would worry about getting caught, but it seemed that no one noticed or no one said anything that was until 8 days later. Hermione was super nervous that night almost like she knew something bad would happen.

Ginny and Harry where going laying bed together, Harry was playfully tickling her and Ginny was squirming around. Suddenly George came into the room with Fred screaming "Ginny Hermione will you test this for us." Ginny and Harry had no time to react as the door opened and Fred and George were screaming. George and Fred suddenly stopped when they realized that Harry not Hermione was in the room.

"Well I don't know what to say" George said. "I mean honestly I would say carry on but this is my sister and I really don't want to know what you're going to do you do realize Ginny isn't of age and you really. . ." "George, Fred, nothing is going on okay, look all our clothes are on it is okay nothing is going on and even it was it is okay. " Fred looked over at them. " I do not want to be an uncle any time soon." Fred said. "Well then you better go talk to Hermione Ron while you're at it too!"

"HERMIONE and RON !" Fred gasped. "Yeah, where do you think Hermione is?" Ginny ask. "Please don't tell your mum and dad." Harry pleaded.

" We won't say anything but so help me if mom and dad find out you guys are going to be in so much trouble! Could you imagine what mom and dad would say?" Fred ask.

"I know, but mom and I sort of already had a talk and I think she sort of knows what is going on but I would just rather her not hear that it really is happening let her think what she wants okay?"

"Yeah I guess but now you have to try this new product we made!"

Ginny agreed to just so they would leave them alone it was a cola which was dark she drank the the sweet liquid and she waited. She didn't feel anything. "Whats supposed to be happening?" Ginny ask.

"Well we decided to give you the light brown color it should give you a tan, but we also made other colors as well you know to trick someone, or you could by it to give yourself a tan. Ginny flipped on the lights to see a sunkissed glow on her body. She wasn't complaining she liked the color it gave to her skin.

"And how long does this last?" Ginny ask. "Well you see we right now only a day or two but if you drink more the longer you'll have it will build up in your system if you drink one a day for a week you'll stay tan for about a month, but of course were going to tone it down for our more um unusual colors." George had said.

"Well were off tinkering, we don't want to hear any noises up here like we said no baby Potters anytime soon!" Fred said.

"Oh sod off will you!" Ginny said as she closed her door back and put a silencing charm around the room.

The days hurried by after that night, no one had said a word about the sleeping arrangements but sometimes Fred would elbow Ron and ask if he slept well. The first few times Hermione blushed but got over it quickly she was right there would be no privacy in this home and she had no idea how anyone could keep a secret in this house. As the days went by Christmas eve was approaching and in all the chaos and bodies in the house everyone would be trying to find hiding places for the gifts they had bought.

Christmas came and passed the usual singing, and of course the inevitable Weasley jumper was given out. The 4 were out the door before they knew time had even passed, it seemed as if only a day or so had transpired but here they were back to finish the last little bit of their life at Hogwarts.

Hermione was quite as she was on the train she was thinking about what to do next. She had so many steps of what was next in her head, anywhere from being an apprentice to staying at home a while, maybe even learning some muggle education. She was day dreaming of the foursome living together in Grimmold, all doing different things but coming back at the end of the day to each other.

"Hermione, do you want some sweets?" Harry ask. She shook her head before his words actually hit her brain to understand them. It effectively took her out of the dream and thinking back to Hogwarts.

"I can't believe this is the last time we'll be on this train to Hogwarts!" Ginny said. "I know I thought we'd never get out of this place!" Ron said. Hermione slapped his arm and Harry giggled as Ron rubbed the red patch.

When they arrived back and were eating at the feast Ginny smiled up at the very large belly of soon to be . She was happy that her final year has been one of peace. And she thought about how She couldn't wait for that to be and her and Harry, but at the same time she could. She was glad she had been through everything she was glad Harry was beside her and Hermione Granger was soon going to be a sister.


End file.
